Totally New Oban
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Canaletto's not done yet, and someone has to stop him. Watch as history is changed, the race altered slightly, and an extended ending. Don/Maya Eva/Aikka and Molly/Jordan. Read to find out about Eva/Molly gets Aikka and Jordan respectively.
1. Introduction and Race to Alwas

Yo guys, thought I'd repost my Oban fic in story format and actually finish it up.

Again, I don't own anything except this idea of mine. This fic will start out underlining the entire series and have an extended ending.

(Story Begin)

(Dream Sequence)

_The figure looked on as Canaletto battled against the newly allied universe: Humans, Nourasians, Crogs – yes, even Crogs, and ever other species in the universe. Avatar Jordan was leading the assault, as he needed to defend the universe he was put in charge of to watch over. Canaletto wasn't giving up so easily; he cast a spell that sacrificed his body to wipe out everyone – including Jordan._

(End Dream)

The figure woke up from his nightmare sweating. He quickly looked at the time – 7:30 am. He hopped in the shower and cleaned up. Put on a fresh uniform as standard for his business. He walked out of his room to see his secretary waiting for him.

"Morning," said the boss.

"Morning sir," replied the secretary, "One of our workers observing the Oban dimension received some terrible data he wants you to look at."

The boss started walking towards his office and the Observance Lab. His secretary followed close behind.

"I already know. I received the images of the final battle against Canaletto last night."

"Oh, but this wasn't the most pressing business he informed me of as I came here to escort you to the Observance Lab. It seems, according to the Observer, that Eva/Molly Wei is having an 'identity crises' and is confused about who she loves more – Prince Aikka or Avatar Jordan."

The two arrived at the lab and head for one of the workers.

"Interesting," said the boss, turning to the worker, "You have some information for me?"

"Yes. I believe Miss Porter told you, sir," responded the ObanObserver.

"Yes, I have been informed about Eva/Molly AND Canaletto. I'll be handling the job myself."

"But sir, you handpicked our agents yourself, why would you take up this task yourself?" questioned the secretary.

"Because, the other agents are either on their own missions or off duty for the time being. I will not ask an agent in this business to do more than he or she asked for in working hours."

"Very well, sir. I wish you the best of luck."

"Miss Porter, in my experience, luck isn't what's needed here. Subtlety is."

The Boss left the room to change into the required clothes he needed for such a mission. He went to the portal station and selected the morning of the race that took Maya's life.

* * *

It was the morning of the Interplanetary Finals and Maya Wei woke up as normal – shower, dressed, breakfast. Don Wei woke up after he heard the shower turn off and took his turn while Maya went down to prepare breakfast.

Little Eva was fast asleep in her bed unaware of the changes in her life that will begin today.

Eva woke up to her father's call of, "Eva, breakfast!"

Eva got up in her pajamas and rushed downstairs to enjoy breakfast with her parents. After breakfast, Eva went to get her shower while Don called the Pit at the race tracks to double check everything from last night.

"I just got here an hour ago and did a quick overview of the major parts of the ship: All's fine sir," informed the Mechanic, "I'll perform a second check to go over everything in detail and have a report ready by the time you get here, sir."

"Thank you, I'll be there in a couple of hours," responded Don Wei, hanging up. He moved to start packing the essentials needed from home for that day.

Eva got dressed in the pink outfit she wore to the race in the series. She headed out with her parents and went to the park to have some fun before the big race and the big dinner afterwards. (AN1) They got to the park unaware of the figure watching them from the shadow of a tree.

After an hour of playing and relaxing in the park they got some ice cream and took a picture together as a family. (AN2) Don Wei paid the photographer for a copy of the photo, and they were on their way to the track. When they arrive at the track they made their way to the pit Maya was using for the race. As they reached the entrance, the figure who watched them in the park was standing by the entrance leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, his eyes were hidden as he was looking down.

"Mrs. Wei, I presume?" asked the figure, looking up.

"Yes, who are you?" asked Maya.

"My name is of no importance; I would just like to speak with you before you race today."

"Very well, Don, Eva why don't you head on in and get my racer ready."

Don was a little apprehensive, but trusted his wife's judgment. Don pick up Eva and went inside.

"See you soon, Mommy!" said Eva, energetic as all children were at her age.

Maya chuckled a little at her daughter's enthusiasm before directing her attention to the mysterious figure.

"Thank you, Maya. I wanted to speak to before the race to warn you. You will NOT survive this race if you participate in it. I know it seems ludicrous of me to say it, but it's true," said the figure, urgency in his voice, "If you will come with me you will be able to see your family again soon enough. This involves matters of Intergalactic proportions."

Maya looked at him. Part of her wanted to just walk of telling he's crazy, but the intergalactic part got her attention. He sounded so serious.

"What would I have to do?" wondered Maya.

"This would be a simple procedure. You shall come with me to my office while a duplicate will take your place in the race and die for you," informed the figure.

"If what you say is true, then what will happen to my family?"

"Everything is being handled as we speak; I just need your cooperation."

"Very well, I'll go with you," conceded Maya.

Maya went with the mysterious figure while a clone of Maya entered the hanger and fulfilled the memory. Don and Eva had a picture taken inside the hanger while they waited on Maya. (AN3) Don and Eva watched the race and were devastated at the loss of 'Maya'.

Don left Eva at the Stern Boarding School (AN4) and tried to get his life back on track. Don met up with Rick Thunderbolt and they went on to become a great racing team. However, Eva received a surprise visitor.

* * *

The figure – now revealed to be the boss of the business he runs to save dimensions from their fates – and Maya appeared at the portal station and walked to the Observance Lab.

"What is all this?" gasped Maya.

"Maya, this is where I observe time and space of different universes and change things that need to be changed in order to prevent destruction," informed the boss, "If one goes, then all go – even the one **we're** in."

"What can I do to help?" asked Maya, deciding to cooperate.

"For right now get some rest; we'll start your training in the morning. You'll be helping your daughter in the Ultimate Race."

"Yes sir," said a determined Maya.

Maya would do anything to help her daughter, even if she didn't know what the Ultimate Race was yet.

"Miss Porter, will you escort Mrs. Wei to her sleeping quarters?" asked the boss, "She'll begin training tomorrow morning."

"Right away, sir. Mrs. Wei, please follow me," said the secretary.

As his secretary escorted Maya to her quarters, the boss returned to Oban Earth and popped in on the boarding school Eva was at.

* * *

The boss approached the school and paged the Principal.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" asked the Principal, annoyed as usual.

"I'm here to see Eva Wei; she is one of your new students, right?" asked the boss.

"Of course, someone will be there shortly to escort you to her room."

A few moments later a door in the big gate to the prison – I mean school – opened. The vice principal stepped out.

"Please follow me," said the Vice Principal.

The boss followed the middle-aged man into the building, to the women's dorm, and knocked on young Eva's door.

"Miss Wei, you have a visitor," said the Vice Principal.

"Coming!" came the answer from behind the door.

The door opened and Little Eva, wearing the girl's school uniform, stepped out. (AN5)

"Who is this?" asked the little girl.

"This is your visitor; he is…" started the Vice Principal.

"My name is DragonX and I heard what happened to your mother. I came to talk to you," greeted DragonX.

Eva felt tears coming to her eyes at the thought of her mother, but she held them back, because she doesn't want another lecture by the Vice Principal or the Principal.

"If it's ok, I would like to speak to her alone," suggested DragonX.

The vice principal left without a word, because he didn't really care what happened to Eva, or any student for that matter. The only time he intervened on a student's behalf is when it involves matters of school board interference - the Principal was the same as well.

"You knew my mother?" asked Eva.

"Not real well, but enough so that she asked me to help take care of you if anything should happen to her or your father," said DragonX.

That did it, tears flowed like a faucet sprung a leak and Eva hugged the near stranger as if he was the answer to all of her prayers – which in a way he was. DragonX knelt down to let her hug him. He carefully placed a hand around her back and held her until she had stopped crying. When she was finished, he let go of her and she stepped back.

"I know your father left you here, but I will help you in anyway I can," promised DragonX.

* * *

On Oban, in his prison, Canaletto was unaware of the changes because he could not see DragonX while he was on Earth. And since his office is in another dimension, Canaletto had no power there, so he was unaware of his presence, yet.

* * *

Back on Earth, Several years had passed and soon it was Eva's 15th birthday. Eva is waiting by the phone for the call from her father that never came, but her mind wandered back to how her life changed when she met DragonX.

(Flashback Montage)

_True to his word he visited a few times a month, and when he couldn't make because of business, he always made it up to her by taking her out for her birthday – and out of the "school". He gave her a Rocket-Seat, but it got dismantled, and Eva needed new parts in order to fix it up. He sent her a letter that arrived with a few of the parts she ordered and it also gave her hope that she would see her father again. Over the years they had developed a brother/sister relationship and even fought like siblings would too, sometimes._

(Flashback Montage End)

Eva heard the boys' comments about her and she shouted at them as they ran away. Another boy came by and told her she had a package and she ran towards the mail center. Ned was snoring when she got there and she woke him up, asking about a package from her father.

"Oh yes, I have a package for you; however, it's from your brother and he sent a letter to go with it," said Ned, before whispering, "Don't tell anyone that I let it through okay."

He winked at her, but it was unseen behind his glasses, but Eva understood anyway. Eva took the letter and package and ran down the hall telling Ned he could kiss him if he was many years younger. She raced down to where she hid her almost completely repaired Rocket-Seat. She sat down and read the letter she got from her brother.

'Dear Eva, I'm sorry about not being there for your birthday, a meeting I couldn't get out of or end early came up and I had to endure the torture similar to what you have to in that hellhole your "teachers" seem to call a school. However, to make up for missing your birthday, I sent you your final part you needed to finish repairs on your Rocket-Seat. I also will meet you at Wei Racing Building to help you out with your father. With love, DragonX – your brother.'

Eva giggled at her brother's accurate term for the place she was at. She opened the package, installed the part and started the engine.

She destroyed the wooden walls and ceiling around her as she power up her Rocket-Seat. As she drove toward the gate she scared the vice principal and heard her fellow students cheer her on as she sped toward the gates. She activated the hover boosters and glided smoothly over the wall, avoiding the spikes on top, and sped off down the road. The next few days she spent traveling towards the city, and Wei Racing, avoiding Police, getting sparse food from the pit stops she made, and sleeping by trees looking for a comfortable place to rest before she moved on.

She reached Wei Racing, brushed of the dust she had accumulated from her trip, and walked towards the entrance. After a little trouble with the front guard, she quickly drove over the gate with her Rocket-Seat and stopped before the entrance to the hanger. She parked her Rocket-Seat outside and walked inside. She gasped softly when she saw all the Star-Racers in the hanger. She was admiring one when a voice startled her.

"What are you doing here young man?" demanded Don Wei, head of Wei racing.

Eva turned around and saw her father for the first time in ten years. He had changed – his hair had black and white stripes instead of the all black it was back then. He also had an expression of anger instead of joy on his face. Eva was shocked that he didn't recognize her; moreover, she got angry that he mistaken her for a boy.

"Can't you see that I'm a GIRL!" countered Eva.

This angered Don Wei even more, a teenaged girl in his hanger when she should be at the mall, gossiping with friends or doing something else than being in **HIS **hanger.

"Then you have even less reason to be here," he said, his look of anger only increasing.

Eva tried to tell Don she was his daughter, but an engine backfired diverting their attention. He went over yelling something about the Grand Prix and blah, blah, blah was all Eva heard after that. A call from the head-mechanic saying his wife giving birth to twins diverted everyone's attention from Eva fixing the ship. When she threw the useless piece away it landed by Don's feet. Don noticed this and yelled at her for thinking she could fix the Star-Racers when then engine turned over and was running smoothly.

"Guess what, your fired!" said Don calmly into the phone, hanging up and turning to Eva, "Who are you?"

Eva stuttered, now totally intimidated by her father, until a voice interrupted ALL of them.

"Her name is Molly, Don! She's my sister and she came to visit me here today!" said DragonX, walking in the hanger.

This startled both Eva/Molly and Don – Eva: that her brother was there and giving her a new name on the spot, and Don: that DragonX had a sister who he was never told about.

"Well DragonX," said Don, recovering, "Your sister just received a job today – as head mechanic." He turned to Eva. "Molly, the hours are from 8:00 am to 10:00pm, 7 days a week, with a half-hour lunch break, though I doubt you'll have enough time for food."

Just then a noise was heard outside. Don rushed out, followed by DragonX. Eva/Molly rushed out with her new co-workers and stopped just behind the gate to hide as everyone watched as the President pulled up. The President stepped out.

"I'm looking for Don Wei," said Mr. President, before spotting DragonX, "Ah, DragonX, you may join us if you wish."

Don looked at DragonX as he nodded and walked toward the President, motioning for Don to do the same. Eva and the other watched as Don and DragonX got in the car with the President.

* * *

Inside the President's car (err-limo), the President told Don Wei about the event that took place 25 years ago and that the Great Race of Oban was approaching.

"The Avatar' ship will be here at dawn," concluded the President.

"Well, what are we waiting for – a _**WRITTEN**_ invitation," smirked DragonX.

* * *

Don Wei, DragonX, and a small crew of mechanics – INCLUDING Eva/Molly, picked up Rick Thunderbolt as he won the minor leagues again. They found Jordan Wilde at the Shooting Academy (AN6). Don paid a hefty sum to get the Arrows 1 and 2, as well as Stan and Koji – two of the best mechanics on Earth – from Miguel. The newly assembled team stayed at the nearest hanger to the pickup point that was own by Don Wei. DragonX sat-in and listened to Don as he told Rick, Jordan, Stan, and Koji about where they are heading. A gasp was heard. Everyone looked up and saw Eva/Molly. An explosion was heard before anyone could say anything though. They raced out of the room and saw a Crog attack the outer wall and walking in like nothing could stop him – which was MOSTLY true. Rick went to get the truck – and the Star-Racers it was carrying. The others except DragonX and Eva climbed into the smaller van with autopilot activated and started the predetermined path towards the pickup spot.

"Eva," said DragonX, stopping his adopted sister, "there's no time, get your Rocket-Seat and follow you father. I'll be right behind you."

Eva obeyed, as she knew DragonX could handle himself. She ran to her Rocket-Seat and went to catch up with the van and the truck Rick was driving. DragonX saw the Crog hijack a jeep and quickly reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled a small object out. He tossed up in the air and it expanded into a hover version of a skateboard.

(AN7)

DragonX hopped on and followed the Crog and caught up with it just as it made the first cut into the tires.

"Yo, Crog-scum!" yelled DragonX.

DragonX used the hover board to jump over the Crog in the jeep and smack him in the head and although it didn't do much to the Crog, it caused him to slow down to keep his bearings. DragonX sped up a bit to get to the side of the van. The Crog tried to catch up to the van again only to be stopped by Jordan and his gun. The Crog pulled behind the truck. DragonX was even with the front of the van and shouted to Don:

"TELL RICK TO SLAM THE BREAKS!!"

"Rick, step on the breaks!" ordered Don, over the communicator.

Rick did so and destroyed the jeep. The Crog had jumped on the roof however, and punch a hole into the ceiling of the truck. The Crog tried to choke Rick, until – WHAM! Molly got in front of the Crog and slammed HER breaks. The Crog was thrown off the van, the Rocket-Seat landed safely on one of the tarps; consequently, Molly had to hold on for dear life by one of the ladders as everyone rushed to the pickup spot. The truck made it just in time before the Avatar's ship that was sent to Earth, picked them up and transported them to Alwas.

Meanwhile, the Crog back on Earth contact his home planet and reported a mission failure. The Crog known as General Kross pressed a button and activated the self-destruct planted in the Crogs armor. The Crog blew up and died immediately.

* * *

On Alwas, a ship landed at the port. The crew inside were all waking up and checking to see if everyone's okay. Don went to check on the ships and found Eva/Molly.

"What are YOU doing here!?" said a surprised and angry Don Wei.

DragonX picked up his hover board and after shrinking it down back to its original size and shape, put it back into his pocket again. When he heard Don he knew Don found Eva/Molly and intervened again.

"She came with me, Don," explained DragonX, "She's…"

"She's a surprise and you know how much I hate surprises!" cut off Don Wei.

The hatch opened and light poured through – temporarily blinding everyone. Everyone got in the truck and drove off the ship. Soon they stopped to wait for a welcoming committee.

"I didn't expect the Avatar in person, but he could have left SOMEBODY to welcome us," said Don, still annoyed that he had a stowaway.

Eva/Molly got his attention and pointed down out of a window. A small being was tapping the side of a wheel trying to get their attention.

"A second surprise," sighed Don angrily, before commenting sarcastically, "What's next – Rick getting hurt in the first race?"

DragonX raised an eyebrow at this, but nobody noticed. The being introduced himself as Satis, one of the Avatar's servants. Satis escorted them to their hanger.

They were running initial checks to see if anything was wrong before heading to the opening ceremonies. They noticed the fuel supply was lacking and Eva/Molly offered to get some more. She hopped on her Rocket-Seat and drove down the path.

"Hey, Don, you old fox. You brought along a secret replacement pilot, didn't you?" teased Rick.

They and DragonX saw Eva/Molly pull off an excellent maneuver to avoid another vehicle – one about 25x her size. Don and Rick stared in amazement while DragonX grinned at Eva/Molly for a job well done.

Shaking his head, Don Wei replied with anger and a small amount of sadness, "You know very well how I feel about **Female** pilots."

"BUT, even you have to admit that was impressive, Don," remarked DragonX.

Don walked back into the hanger to get the report on the other systems.

"Still, she has a LITTLE something," said an impressed Rick.

"I'll say," chuckled DragonX.

"You say she's your sister, but how would you know that. Did you teach her or something?"

"No, but she IS a good pilot, because it's in her BLOOD. And TECHNICALLY, she's my adopted sister. I promised her parents to look after her if something happened to them."

"What DID happen to them?"

"THAT, my friend, is a story for another day. Now come on, let's get inside and join the others before they decide to leave without us."

DragonX walked back inside the hanger leaving a confused Rick.

* * *

Eva/Molly got the fuel and headed back to the hanger. She found it empty, screamed in frustration and headed down to the opening ceremonies. She had her fateful encounter with the aliens that freaked her out until a hand brought her out of it.

Eva/Molly look up and saw a human looking boy about her age, with pointy ears, a unique hairstyle, and wearing robes of some kind.

"Aren't you a little YOUNG to be running around without parental guidance?" said the boy.

Eva/Molly blushed before getting up and dusted herself off before speaking, "Did you think I was scared? You should see the teachers at my boarding school. Now THAT'S scary. Anyway, where are YOUR parents? You are no older than _**I**_ am."

"Well, in EARTH years, perhaps," said the boy, with some mirth.

"Prince. Prince Aikka, come here," said a man that looked like Aikka, but older.

"There you are, Molly," said DragonX, approaching, "Come on, the team's waiting for us."

"Your DAD's calling you," said Eva/Molly, before gasping softly, "Prince?"

"Please forgive me," said Prince Aikka, bowing in the process.

Prince Aikka joins the voice that called him and they went to get ready for the first race.

"Eva, gawk at your 'Prince Charming' later, we need to get back to the team," teased DragonX.

Eva/Molly blushed at the comment, but remained quiet as she followed DragonX back to the team.

"Here's the stuff," said Eva, as she handed the fuel to Stan.

"Thanks a lot. It looks good," said Stan.

DragonX and Molly sat down just as the Avatar appeared before the crowd. The Avatar told the crowd about the Oban finals and that they cannot attempt to take the life of their opponent. DragonX looked directly at Colonel Toros, who narrow his eyes at such a rule. DragonX smirked lightly at this; the Crogs always took their opponents lives if they could. The Avatar concluded:

"**RACE LIKE THE WIND, CHAMPIONS. TOWARDS THE GREAT FINALS ON OBAN, AND **_**TOWARDS THE ULTIMATE PRIZE!!**_" said the Avatar, before disappearing in a flash of grandeur.

'So, you still have some grandeur left in you after all, huh Satis,' thought DragonX.

"We'll stay for the first race to observe some of our competition," said Don.

After the applause and cheering died down, the first team came out and got into his starting position. Prince Aikka came out soon afterwards and got to his starting position.

3"A Nourasian, I heard those lowlifes were friends with the Crogs! I really hope he flips his beetle," said Jordan.

Aikka spotted 'Molly' in the crowd and smiled at her.

"I think he's kinda cute," said Eva.

"Hey, now. Don't go off and get yourself a boyfriend yet, Molly," teased DragonX further, "You still need my approval, and Aikka's as well, if you want to date him."

Eva blushed even harder at that statement, Jordan faked puked, and the race began. Aikka made quick work of his opponent's engines, bowed with respect, and finished the race unopposed.

After the race, the group was heading back to the pit to get ready for THEIR race.

"Hey, Rick, mind if I talk to you?"

Rick slowed down, "Sure."

DragonX waited until the group was out of earshot, then whispered in his ear the same message he gave to Maya, except the family part – which was replaced by still being able to race.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Rick.

"DEAD sure!" confirmed DragonX.

"Okay, I'm in," agreed Rick.

Rick stayed out of sight as his duplicate took his place in the race. The race went well until the end, when the Arrow 1's engine blew up, sending it crashing into the finish line. Eva saw a vision of the race's end AND the memory of the day her "mother" died. The race ended as Eva's vision told her it would end. DragonX joined Eva up on the roof of the hanger.

"Rick will be fine. Don't worry," said DragonX.

"That's only half of what I'm worried about. I remembered the day my mother died," said a depressed Eva/Molly.

DragonX put an arm around her shoulders, "Everything will be fine." 'If I have anything to say about it, it will.' "Just give it time."

DragonX took Eva/Molly back to her room, before going to bed himself in his OWN room.

(Chapter End)

Well, there it is.

Tell me –is it better or worse.

I apologize about quoting from the actual show, but I can't really think of better dialogue sometimes. I changed and added dialogue where appropriate, to include my Character, DragonX, and to make it a little funnier. Also, I'll be replacing the other chapters as I get them changed completely, so expect updates this week on that.

AN1: It's not whether you win or lose in this race, it's that you try hard and race honestly.

AN2: This is the same photo Don has a copy of.

AN3: THIS photo is the one Eva has.

AN4: Eva's nightmare prison – I don't own it either, thank goodness.

AN5: Let's assume a few weeks have gone by and Eva's just beginning to lose hope of her dad returning to pick her up.

AN6: The show never said the place where Jordan was at, so just go with this.

AN7: Now to avoid confusion with Back to the Future – here is the design for MY hover board:

Skateboard wood to place your feet on – standard. Two big fans underneath to propel to about 200 feet up from the ground, and a fan attached to the back of the board for the forward momentum. Its top speed is about 85 mph without the booster. When the booster is activated, the top speed is about 208 mph. After hitting 175 though, it becomes hard to handle. That's my version of the hover board.

Well this is RDF1 saying I don't own anything for the umpteenth time again.

Later,

RDF1


	2. Eva's assent to Earth Team Pilot

Hey guys, I'm back to repost chapter 2 of my Oban fic.

I don't own anything, except DragonX and his hover board, and Maya and Rick's duplicates. I don't own most of the dialogue either. (The whole Eva/Molly thing – it depends on whom she's trying to talk to. So just bear with me and try to remember that Eva and Molly are the same person, but different personalities.)(Oh yeah about the races, the dialogue is to include DragonX in the story to help Eva/Molly – NOT TAKE AWAY ANY GLORY FROM EVA/MOLLY OR "RICK" WHEN THEY TURN THE RACE IN THEIR FAVOR!)

Title-Eva/Molly's Assent to Earth Team Pilot

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Rick will be fine. Don't worry," said DragonX._

"_That's only half of what I'm worried about. I remembered the day my mother died," said a depressed Eva/Molly._

_DragonX put an arm around her shoulders, "Everything will be fine." 'If I have anything to say about it, it will.' "Just give it time."_

(Recap End)

It was morning and Don was looking over the notice the judges sent him. Meanwhile, Jordan and Molly were having nightmares about the race yesterday and the one that took her "mother" away, respectively. When she woke up, DragonX was knocking on her door.

"Come on, sis. Don's called a meeting," called DragonX from outside the door.

* * *

When the elevator opened, Molly ran and leant against the opposite wall.

"We've been given a rematch for the race, but Rick won't be back for a least a week. We need a replacement pilot," informed Don gravely.

"Maybe I could…" started Molly.

"Jordan, until further notice, you are Earth team's replacement pilot," said Don, cutting off Molly.

DragonX just laughs at the statement.

"What's so funny?" demanded Don.

"Jordan, flying a Star racer, now that's a laugh," said DragonX, still chuckling.

"Well, we don't have many choices, now do we?" countered Don, "Unless if you…"

"Not a CHANCE, Don!" said DragonX, slightly peeved, "I came here to watch over my little sister and watch you guys race, not participate myself."

"Then don't argue with my decisions," said an angry Don.

"I wasn't arguing; I just found it funny, that's all," countered DragonX.

Everyone went down to the ship bay of the hanger. Stan and Koji unveiled the Arrow II. Jordan got in it while Don, Stan and Koji went to the control room. DragonX went to the roof, to be out of harms way, and to get a good seat for the show.

Jordan's flight went terribly, with DragonX just laughing his butt off at the sight. The ship crash-landed in front of Molly.

"You okay Molly?" asked DragonX, still chuckling, "You didn't hurt yourself or anything did ya?"

Molly was too scared to answer. Everything got back to normal and the ship back in the bay.

"No, I've taken lessons. My first flying instructor retired after teaching me," said Jordan, sad but truthfully.

"Yep, I was there and it was quite funny then to," commented DragonX.

"And now, he works with small animals," whispered Koji to Stan, with DragonX overhearing.

They both snicker, along with DragonX. Don tried to ask Stan or Koji, but they gave the full-time mechanic excuse.

"I guess that just leaves me," said Molly, with more confidence this time.

Don shot her down too, "I will never let an outsider, let alone a GIRL, sacrifice herself for our team."

"You know she's a great pilot," intervened DragonX, "Why not give her a test run?"

"NO," said Don in a final tone of voice, "I going to have to ask for a reprieve."

He leaves, followed by Stan, Koji, and Jordan. This just left Molly and DragonX.

"Molly," said Koji, before running, "Watch over our stuff, but don't touch anything."

"So," asked DragonX, after everyone left "what are you gonna do now?"

Molly threw a fit, and stormed out of the hanger. DragonX sighed and got up to open the cockpit of the Arrow II and waited on the roof (AN1). Satis appeared on the roof after talking and encouraging Molly to try to pilot to Arrow II. DragonX turned to him.

"Satis, long time no see, eh?" greeted DragonX.

"Yes, thank you for informing me about Eva wanting to race for her mother. I'll send the message to the judges immediately," said Satis, the current Avatar.

"Canaletto doesn't know yet, so I'm gonna keep it that way for as long as I can," said DragonX.

They heard Don shouting something about his mission, cutting their conversation short, and knew he was gonna try to pilot the Arrow II himself. Satis went off to inform the judges about Molly while DragonX took out his comlink.

He walked to the end of the roof just in time to see Molly take the Arrow II out of the hanger and laughed as Don tried to catch up with it. DragonX put the comlink to his ear as he went to the control room.

"Molly, you better bring her back in one piece now, and yourself as well. Your mother wouldn't like it if I let you get hurt," said DragonX, through the comlink.

(AN2)

"I will, bro," responded Molly, from the comlink.

DragonX walked into the control room just in time to see Molly crash landing in the starting point.

* * *

"Pilot Molly reporting for the Earth Team," announced Molly to the Judges, and the spectators.

"Molly, ahh, your name is on the list under the Earth Team – Avatar approved as well," replied the second judge, looking on a clipboard.

"Let the race begin," announces the first Judge in a loud voice.

The gong bangs and the racers went through the starting gate.

* * *

Back in the Control Room, the others were watching the race on screen.

"Why is the Arrow II so unstable?" asked Don.

"It looks like a rocket-seat has been graphed onto the steering column," answered Stan.

"Well Molly is only 15, she wasn't tall enough for Rick's seat, and she had to replace it with her own," explained DragonX.

* * *

The Arrow II was taking a beating, even with improved stability. When Molly activated the Hyperdrive and burnt the fuel they became a sitting duck.

"Molly, the support braces, if you hit enough of them, the ship will fall apart!" came DragonX's voice through the comlink.

Molly relayed the info to Jordan who went ballistic on his end. Groor's ship fell apart and the Earth team won. When they got back to the hanger however, Don shouted at Molly for even attempting that stunt and made her leave with tears in her eyes. DragonX had to use all his will power not to hit Don Wei.

"Are you happy now!?" asked a sarcastic DragonX, "She wins the race and this is how you thank her! I can't believe I respected you!"

With that he went to his room and shut the door, locking it.

* * *

DragonX got up on the 3rd morning after the race and walked out into the hanger to see Jordan just sitting down with a hot coffee in his hands. DragonX – still to angry with Don – walked past Jordan without speaking to him and instead headed outside. He heard a shout about 20 seconds later.

"WELL YOU'VE GOT TO FIND HER!!" shouted Don.

Knowing that the President informed him of the consequents of withdrawing from the race, DragonX waited until Jordan ran past before moving. He ran fast catching up to Jordan and past him by a few meters.

"Follow me; I know where she is," said DragonX.

Jordan followed DragonX until they made it to the restaurant.

"How do you know she's here?" asked Jordan.

"Easy, she angry and upset at Don," replied DragonX, "and what do people do when they're angry or upset with someone?"

"Uh, try to drink their problems away?"

"Exactly, and since Molly's that way with Don, she'll be here at the bar."

They went in just in time to see Molly being strangled by Groor while kicking his metal hat.

Jordan rushed in, while DragonX leaned against the wall against the entrance. He watched as Aikka helped them and sent Groor away in shame and dishonor (AN3). Eva thanked Aikka with a blush on her face. Aikka return the thanks with a bow. DragonX watched as Jordan insulted Aikka, and Aikka walked off in a huff, passing by DragonX on the way out.

"Jordan hasn't learned to keep good manners to those that _weren't_ involved with his grandfather's death yet, blaming it on the Crogs," said DragonX.

"He must learn it if he is to have any form of respect from me," said Aikka, before heading back to his hanger.

DragonX waited while Eva/Molly and Jordan argued about Aikka. A gong's echo was heard and Eva/Molly did a 180 with her attitude about the race.

"We're gonna missed the race!" exclaimed Eva/Molly.

DragonX pulled out his hover board again and hopped on.

"Hop on; I get us there in a flash," said DragonX.

He extend the board so Jordan can hop on, Molly jumped on Dragonx's back.

"Hang on, guys," warned DragonX.

They took off and got to the hangers in about 5 minutes. After a short argument with Don about changing minds, Molly and Jordan hopped in the Arrow II and flew out of the hanger. Don, Stan, Koji, and DragonX put on their comlinks and ran for the control room.

"So, the President told you the truth, huh?" guessed DragonX.

"Yes, and YOU didn't tell me because…" questioned Don.

"It's not my place," countered DragonX, "now let's concentrate on THIS race."

* * *

The trap circuit race began and Molly was getting fed up with having to dodge all the traps, while Flint had fun going at his pace and traveling without a care in the world – or at least the race.

"Molly, remember Flint is a scrub," informed DragonX, "and this is HIS planet. Play to HIS strengths, AND VULNERABLITIES."

"He's right," said Molly, before opening a link to Flint.

"Just quit now and I'll let you have an autograph at the finish line," said Flint over the link.

"Why should I quit to a cheater AND a loser?" taunted Molly.

"I can't help it if I'm lucky. But just to make it fair I'll fly through these traps with my eyes closed," gloated Flint.

The judges had to stop every trap they activated because Flint was flying right into them. Then the maze was coming up.

"Molly, a maze is ahead," said DragonX, "Trust your instinct and you'll get through it in one piece."

Molly did so, while Flint… Well let's just say, his ship's seen better days. Earth Team won the second round.

* * *

Don received a call from the infirmary on the planet for the racers. Rick was healed and awake. Don congratulated Molly and Jordan as he left for the infirmary. Molly and Jordan were confused by the "nice" treatment by Don Wei. DragonX came by.

"Molly, come on lets walk and talk," suggested DragonX.

Molly left the hanger with DragonX.

"That race could've been fairer," continued DragonX, "but I'm proud of the way you handled it, Eva."

"Thanks, bro. What really bugged me though was Flint laughing his butt off when he exited the maze."

"I know, but he pulled through and proved he could race honorably."

The sun was setting as they met up with Aikka as he left HIS hanger.

Eva blushed and hid behind her brother, "Did ya have to bring me HERE!?"

"Good evening Aikka," said DragonX, ignoring Eva and bowing to Prince Aikka, "I trust your well."

"As well as can be expected," replied Aikka, also bowing, and turned to Eva, "Congratulations on winning against Flint, Molly."

Eva blushed even more and let out a small "thank you."

"I hope you make it to the finals Aikka; it would be a good race between the two of you," said DragonX.

"Aikka its time to train!" called a voice from inside the hanger.

"Forgive me, I must go," said Aikka, bowing.

"It's okay," replied DragonX, returning the bow, "Good luck in you next race."

"Thank you. Good night. Molly," concluded Aikka.

"Good night Prince Aikka," said Eva, through her ever growing blush.

They continued their walk all around the pool and returned to their base for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning, DragonX got up early and went out to where Rush, Aikka and Marcel would be to watch 'Rick's' trial run. He had his comlink on to hear when his sister threw a fit, stepped on Don's foot and stormed off back to the hanger.

That's when DragonX heard 'Rick's' short small cry of shock when he found out his hand go numb. The test run finished with a new move, which Jordan dubbed: Thunderbolt Zigzag.

"I was Hot-Dogging," was 'Rick's' reply to Don's question.

DragonX turned off the comlink, "'Hot-Dogging' my foot. If that was 'Hot-Dogging', then I'm the Avatar. That was a nervous breakdown if I ever saw one."

"Indeed, he should have let Molly continue with the next race before he got back into the Star Racer," commented Aikka, "He'll probably have another attack in the race."

"But you have to admire his courage," praised Rush, "you can't say, 'He's a coward.'"

"He needs to check his body before he checks his racer," said Marcel, Flint's mechanic.

A storm started and the foursome went their separate ways. DragonX reached 'Rick's' room just as he turned on the water in the sink.

'Rick' punched the water in anger.

"You never said the effects would be so severe," said 'Rick' trying to catch his breath.

"I never said there WOULDN'T be any effects, now did I?" countered DragonX.

"I'm taking a nap, so I can get through the race."

DragonX return to the Ship bay in time to hear Molly's music start as she drove of into the rain in a bad mood.

DragonX approached Don, "What did you do?" he demanded.

"I did nothing except tell her to mind her place and not ask meaningless questions," said Don simply.

"She wouldn't ask a question if it didn't have meaning," said DragonX, his eye twitching.

DragonX walked off and contacted Satis mentally and asked him to talk to Eva/Molly.

Just before the race began Jordan asked, "How could a thing like that fly."

"Well, normally it shouldn't. It uses some unknown form of planetary magnetism," informed Stan.

The race began.

DragonX spots the flute in Ceres' hand.

"He's a musician racer," realized DragonX.

"What?" asked Stan.

"His entire ship is one big tone blaster, he uses music to keep his ship balanced and as a weapon against his enemies."

Ceres sent his first musical attack.

"Whoa, that's some music," said, a slightly scared, Koji.

"It's the most literal form of 'Killer Music'!" said DragonX.

Jordan started firing, but Ceres manipulated the shots right back at the Arrow II.

'Rick's' second attack started.

'This isn't **good**,' thought DragonX.

Koji told Don about the shock to "Rick's" nervous system.

"He was in perfect shape this morning!" said Don, trying to make sense in his own standing more than anything else.

"No, he nearly lost it during the test run," corrected DragonX, "but he managed to pull out of it before the Arrow II crashed. He didn't tell you because he didn't feel the need to tell you; he thought he could handle it."

They saw Molly as she jumped onto the Arrow II.

DragonX ran from the room, left the hanger, pulled out and activated his hover board. He jumped on and raced toward the spot of the downed Rocket-Seat.

He heard everything Ceres said about the Mong's and heard the flute play. He saw a flash of Molly falling to her death in her mind.

"AGH!" shouted DragonX, as he quickly gathered his bearings back and dodged some building roofs as he continued to head toward the Rocket-Seat. He switched to the secure channel and contacted the Arrow II.

"'Rick', Molly! Can you here me? It's DragonX!" said DragonX, trying to get a reply, "Repeat-come in 'Rick' or Molly!"

"'Rick' here," replied 'Rick', "Molly's out of it, I don't have my full hearing for music back so I'm not affected by the flute."

"Listen carefully, push the play button on Molly's radio, it's the only thing that can wake her up," said DragonX.

'Rick' did so and not only woke up Molly, but also startled Ceres into not only dropping his flute, but sent him into a crash course with the wall, and his defeat. The Earth Team won the race and Molly turned off her music.

"Thanks for dropping in, Little Mouse," thanked 'Rick', "I've always wanted a co-pilot."

"Anytime 'Rick,'" replied Eva/Molly, "'Rick'?"

"Molly, are you alright? Answer me! Molly!" the voice of DragonX cut off Molly's worry about 'Rick'.

"I'm fine, thanks to you and 'Rick'," said Molly, "But He's seems to be unconscious now."

"Don't worry about 'Rick'," said DragonX, "The ambulance is on its way. I've got your Rocket-Seat and heading back to the hanger to drop it off. I'll meet you back at the hanger later."

* * *

'Rick' walked away from the others downcast he could never race again. He went down to the Start/Finish circle of where he day (night?) dreamed about winning the Great Race on Alwas. This was how DragonX found him.

"Are you ready to start you final part of the mission?" asked DragonX.

"Well, since I can't race, I have to find something to occupy my time. Why not?" agreed 'Rick'.

And with that 'Rick' left to go to bed back at the hanger.

DragonX opened a comlink to his office secretary.

"Ahh, Sir, Rick has been given quarters and started his training," said Miss Porter, "Maya is nearly finished and will be ready on schedule if everything goes as planned."

"Good. Tell Maya to contact Molly in her dream tonight. That is all," replied DragonX.

DragonX cut the link and went to bed in hopes of being prepared for the duel with Para-Dice in the Next Race.

(Chapter End)

Well here's the next chapter; what do you think?

Better/Worse?

Please review.

AN1: He seems to like that place a lot, huh?

AN2: Eva/Molly doesn't know about her mother being alive, just knowing what she WOULD say IF she were alive.

AN3: Groor dishonored himself by being a sore loser.

Hopefully this is better than before.

Later,

RDF1.


	3. Alwas Finals and Dissent into Defeat

Hey, guys. Here's chapter 3 of Totally New Oban.

I know you guys are reading this, since the view count recently passed 1 thousand. Why aren't you guys reviewing, or something? I can handle flames, but only if I deserve it. If it's because of the storyline I created, you have to view the original to properly to compare.

I still don't own anything other than My Character DragonX and the Duplicates of Maya and Rick.

Well without further ado-Totally New Oban.

Chapter 3 – Alwas Finals and the Dissent into Defeat

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_DragonX opened a comlink to his office secretary._

"_Ahh, Sir, Rick has been given quarters and started his training," said Miss Porter, "Maya is nearly finished and will be ready on schedule if everything goes as planned."_

"_Good tell Maya to contact Molly in her dream tonight. That is all," replied DragonX._

_DragonX cut the link and went to bed in hopes of being prepared for the duel with Para-Dice in the Next Race._

(Recap End)

DragonX had returned to his Office dimension to speak with Rick and Maya, so he wasn't there to help Eva/Molly against Para-dice. There he saw Maya return from visiting Eva in her dreams. Maya had a few tears in her eyes, but stayed strong – for Eva's sake.

"I know it's hard Maya," said DragonX, "but as soon as the Great Race is over, then I'll take you back to your family."

"Assuming Don remembers his family," said a bitter Maya.

"I know, Don infuriates me sometimes, but he'll change. Before you know it, he'll be back to the Don you knew in no time," comforted DragonX.

Maya went back to her quarters. Rick – the REAL Rick – came walking by and approached DragonX.

"So, they face off with Para-Dice yet?" asked Rick.

"They're doing that today, how are things in training?" replied DragonX.

"Alright, but I'll be a bit behind schedule if I don't hurry," said Rick, running off to his next training session, still glad that he could race.

DragonX returned to the portal room after leaving a message for his secretary.

Message: Gone for first two races of pre-selections, be back for Rick in a couple days, DragonX

P.S. Apology to Maya ahead of time for what happens to Eva by Toros.

* * *

DragonX appeared by the hanger and walked inside in time to see Stan and Koji doing the repairs from the race, and the incident from yesterday.

"Hey guys, where are the others?" asked DragonX.

"You just missed them; they headed to the pre-selection ceremony about ten minutes ago," replied Stan.

"OK, catch you later, and hurry up with the repairs, we race tomorrow."

* * *

DragonX ran to the ceremony, only to find that Molly was already on the platform. He would have to speak with her later. He sat down next to Jordan.

"About time you got here!" said Jordan.

The Ceremony was going alright until…

"**And Spirit, Ambassador of the Phils,**" introduced the Avatar.

Don and Eva both looked at Spirit like they had seen a ghost. DragonX was unfazed, as he knew the truth about Spirit.

"**RACE LIKE THE WIND CHAMPIONS, TOWARDS OBAN, AND **_**TOWARDS THE ULTIMATE PRIZE!**_" concluded the Avatar before disappearing in a flash of light.

'You do it again, Satis. You can do better than "RACE LIKE THE WIND CHAMPIONS" twice,' thought DragonX, before turning to Don, "Let's head back. Our race tomorrow will be challenging."

The group headed back to the hanger.

"Molly, hold up," said DragonX.

Eva/Molly waited until the other went into the hanger.

"Look, Molly, I'm sorry about not being there for your race yesterday," started DragonX.

"What did you have to do, to miss it?" asked Eva, sadly, "I needed your help, but you weren't there."

"I wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway. Communications were cut off," replied DragonX.

"You COULD HAVE DONE **SOMETHING**!!" shouted Molly, trying to get her point across.

She turned away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Eva, look at me," said DragonX, then sighed when he didn't receive a response before continuing, "Fine, then. Just know you won't always have me to rely on. You need to trust YOUR instinct, not my knowledge. We need to get some rest for tomorrow's race."

Molly finally turned, "Why, Molly?" she asked.

"Because it was the first name I saw when I entered the hanger, and because it fitted you at the time," answered DragonX.

"This is so confusing. I'm Eva, but at the same time I'm Molly," said Eva, desperate for answers, "I'm Don Wei's daughter and renegade student from Stern Boarding School. I'm your sister who happens to be a great pilot. Who am I, DragonX? I thought I knew, but I don't anymore."

"Neither do I," continued Molly, "I like Jordan and all, but if he keeps acting like this, I'll never date him."

"You're the only family I have left, as my own haven't contact me in years," confessed DragonX with a faraway look, "You're Eva, Maya's daughter, and the only female pilot I know with the will, drive, and heart to win this race." He then spoke to Molly directly, "As for you, Molly, give Jordan some time, he become humbler in time."

DragonX went to hug her, but she pulled away.

"I need to know who I am, before I finish this race," said Eva and Molly at the same time, "I'll see ya tomorrow DragonX."

And with that Eva/Molly left a sad DragonX behind.

"Oh Eva, what am I gonna do with you," wondered DragonX, "If you continue this battle with Molly, then you'll never finish this race, let alone win it."

DragonX headed up to his room for some rest.

(Time Change)

The next morning came to early for anyone. Super Racer won against Rush, and Aikka lost to Spirit. Aikka led G'Dar past the Earth team pit.

DragonX listened in on the conversation between Eva and Jordan (Remember the pairings.) and decided to contact her.

"Molly…" started DragonX through the comlink.

"Yeah?" asked Molly.

"Watch your back out there; you're up against Toros. He's ruthless in this race," informed DragonX.

"Sure," replied Molly shortly, as she was still feeling bad about the friction that was created between them.

Molly drove to the starting point and saw the basic 3-pronged Crog Trident of Toros.

The race was not all that exciting until Eva turned on her hyperdrive. Unfortunately, it went downhill after she turned off her hyperdrive, and Toros turned HIS on.

"MOLLY! GET OUT OF THERE!!" came DragonX's urgent voice over the comlink.

But, it was too late. The Trident's blades cut the Arrow II in half and the Arrow II crashed.

* * *

After Aikka left to return to his hanger, Eva received a surprise visitor.

"Eva, you okay?" asked DragonX.

DragonX had an umbrella opened and allowed Eva to get under it.

"I'm alright," said Eva, her blush not fading and still in a daze.

"Don't forget, you still need permission to date him," teased DragonX.

Eva jumped, her blush disappearing in an instant, and quickly turned on him.

"His Fencing Master nearly took my head," countered Eva, "I'm not going to be able to date him even if I win this race."

DragonX just chuckled, "So you DO want to date him?"

"Ugh!!" came Eva's angered and embarrassed reply.

"Let's get back to the hanger, sis. We'll talk more tomorrow," chuckled DragonX.

* * *

Eva was walking back to the hanger the next day when she saw Prince Aikka and DragonX on the side of a cliff. DragonX backed off while Aikka loaded an arrow, chanted his spell, and released the arrow.

"Target Practice? Maybe you should stand closer," quipped Eva.

"My next adversary is you," said Aikka simply and walked off. The mountain he shot his arrow at split in half and sunk into the ocean.

"Eva, if Jordan gets a direct hit on G'Dar; he might not recover. You think you can do something about it?" asked DragonX.

DragonX returned to the hanger while Eva went to talk to Aikka about a clean race – no weapons.

* * *

Eva ran into the hanger shouting about the deal she made with Prince Aikka.

"Good job, Molly," praised her brother, "An honorable race, we haven't seen one here yet."

Don disagreed with the proposal. He and Eva got into an argument about trust.

DragonX quickly interfered, "Don, the incident with Toros would have happened even if Molly listened to your orders or not."

"My decision is FINAL!" stated an angry Don.

* * *

Eva was still convincing Jordan to NOT shoot at Prince Aikka at the home stretch. Yet, nothing worked. Jordan shot first, giving Aikka the right to counter attack, and take down the Arrow II.

DragonX waited until after Eva walked away from her 'Team' to speak/shout to Don.

"The reason you lost Don," said DragonX, his voice getting louder by the second, "was your STUPID ARROGANCE. IF YOU HAD LISTENED AT ALL TO MOLLY, WE MAY HAVE HAD A VICTORY TODAY! NOW, YOU'VE NOT ONLY MADE US LOSE THE RACE, BUT YOU'VE ALSO MADE AIKKA UPSET WITH US, ESPECIALLY WITH MOLLY! HE TRUSTED HER, AND YOU MADE HER INTO A LIAR, A DISHONORABLE ONE AT THAT! I'M GOING TO TALK TO AIKKA, TO TRY AND MAKE UP FOR YOUR POORLY MADE DECISION; I WANT YOU TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE."

DragonX left for the Nourasian Hanger. Don went to talk to Rick.

* * *

DragonX approached the hanger and slowly approached G'Dar. Once G'Dar let him approach, he petted the great beetle until a voice interrupted.

"I hope you have an explanation, DragonX, because I'm sure without one," said Aikka, descending the stairs, still upset about what happened earlier.

"Look, Molly tried everything she could to stop them, but Don was stubborn to use the cannons," explained DragonX, "Besides, if it weren't for Molly, G'Dar may not even be here right now, and the Crogs would win everything. You should not blame Molly for what happened; only thank her from preventing the worst."

"Well, I should let you know, that I will never respect Jordan now, not after what he did," said Aikka, still bitter about what he tried to do.

"Yeah, Jordan can be an idiot sometimes," chuckled DragonX, "Well, I hope your race goes well tomorrow, and tell Canaan I said 'Hi'. See ya."

DragonX left the Nourasian hanger to go back to the Earth Team's only to be stopped by Toros.

"What were you doing talking to my allies?" demanded the Crog Colonel.

"'Your' allies?" countered DragonX, "I was talking to a friend, and now I'm heading back to my home away from home."

"You'll have to get by ME first!" said Toros.

He charged DragonX, but DragonX sidestepped him and tripped him up from behind. Toros fell on his back, humiliated. DragonX stepped on his chest armor.

"NEVER, underestimate someone like ME!" said DragonX in a quiet, yet deadly voice.

DragonX continued back to the hanger and went to bed, hoping Eva would recover before tomorrow's race.

(Chapter End)

Well what do you think?

Share your thoughts, please?

Later

RDF1


	4. Recovery and Memory Correction

It's ad that no one will review, but oh well. I'll repost and complete this story anyways.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY CHARACTER DRAGONX AND MAYA'S AND RICK'S DUPLICATES!

Well, let's get on with the fic.

Title-Recovery and Memory Correction

(Chapter Start)

(Recap)

_DragonX left the Nourasian hanger to go back to the Earth Team's only to be stopped by Toros._

"_What were you doing talking to my allies?" demanded the Crog Colonel._

"'_Your' allies?" countered DragonX, "I was talking to a friend, and now I'm heading back to my home away from home."_

"_You'll have to get by ME first!" said Toros._

_He charged DragonX, but DragonX sidestepped him and tripped him up from behind. Toros fell on his back humiliated. DragonX stepped on his chest armor._

"_NEVER, underestimate someone like ME!" said DragonX in a quiet, yet deadly voice._

_DragonX continued back to the hanger and went to bed, hoping Eva would recover before tomorrow's race._

(Recap End)

(Time Change)

It was the next morning and Eva/Molly had to suffer through Rick's training session. 'Rick' was in DragonX's dimension doing some final research before facing Canaletto, and thus completing his mission. Meanwhile DragonX was talking to Satis.

"So you'll be facing Eva in the race this afternoon, as Super Racer of course," commented DragonX.

"It is apart of the Avatar's duty to test the one who he/she thinks is best for being the NEXT Avatar," replied Satis.

"Canaletto is the ONLY exception huh."

"Yes, unfortunately he didn't understand what it meant to be Avatar."

"Well, I wish you luck and may Eva pass your test."

"Yes thank you, I only hope she makes it to Oban."

"It'll be HER choice to do so."

Satis disappeared to get ready for the race. Losing to Toros didn't mean a thing to Satis, but it would mean everything to Eva/Molly for her rematch.

The Earth Team won against Super Racer with little trouble, Eva/Molly trusting her instinct, which she heightened with Rick's training.

* * *

DragonX was talking with Eva/Molly in her room. It was difficult for DragonX because he was talking to two personalities in the same body, and had to guess which one will answer over half the time.

"Eva, Molly, it doesn't matter who, but you need to make a choice now if you wish to continue this race or not. Remember the Ultimate Prize must be worth it to continue," concluded DragonX, before leaving for his own room.

* * *

DragonX walked out late next morning to see Rick drilling Eva/Molly and Jordan on tricks they would need in the races ahead.

Thanks to Jordan's sharp shooting and Eva/Molly's ever-increasing piloting skills, their victory against Rush was won, barely.

DragonX talked with Rick.

"So, you almost ready to head home," said DragonX.

"It's not that easy, My duplicate has to face this 'Timeless One' you told me about before I can go to your dimension until the end of the race," replied Rick.

"I know, but the next race will determine once and for all if Molly is ready to go to Oban."

DragonX left Rick to think about what he said.

* * *

After Molly and Jordan left for the starting line and Don, Stan, and Koji left for the control room, Rick spoke to DragonX.

"What is it about this race that makes you nervous out of all people?" asked Rick.

"Molly will need to be careful," warned DragonX, "Otherwise she'll lose more than the race, she'll lose herself."

Rick and DragonX walked to the control room just in time to see Spirit walk out onto the opening of the starting line.

* * *

Eva stared at Spirit more than just a ghost this time, she saw him more like a demon.

* * *

The race went on with one disaster after another for Eva/Molly, until Don told Rick about Maya being both his champion before him and his wife. Rick looked to DragonX, who nodded before running out the door and got out his hover board to fly to the imminent crash site. He activated his boosters as soon as he got up to speed and switched his comlink to the secure line. He mentally contacted Eva/Molly.

"Eva, Molly; can anyone hear me?" called out DragonX mentally.

"I can, but Eva's too wrapped in her anger and her thirst for revenge, I can't get control and make her stop," replied Molly, while still trying to keep Eva and the Arrow 2 under control.

"Keep trying Molly; Rick's trying to contact her now," informed DragonX.

"I can hear him but only faintly," said Molly, "Eva's anger is blocking out most of my senses in here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, do you know if Jordan's okay?" asked DragonX.

"I can't tell right now…" Molly started, before stopping for a moment, "Wait I can feel Eva calm down, try to contact her now."

"Eva, can you here me?" DragonX called out.

"Bro is that you?" responded Eva, deathly scared of Spirit, since he's covering the cockpit, "HELP ME!"

Eva's voice faded as her anger once again took over.

"OH NO! Spirit just covered the cockpit, Eva's going ballistic," said Molly fearfully, before calmly finishing, "I'll have to contact you later, I'm gonna be out of it for quite a while."

(End Mental Conversation)

DragonX reached the crash site in just enough time to see Aikka move in front of Eva/Molly, protecting her from Spirit.

"Aikka!" called out DragonX, "Let him be."

Aikka heard him and stepped aside, as he trusted DragonX's Judgment. Spirit approached cautiously to the unconscious Eva/Molly, placing his hand before her face and it glowed golden. They both heard Eva whisper 'Mommy' after Spirit exchanged his and Eva's memories, and both saw Spirit shed a tear before finishing the race. Aikka knelt down on Eva's right; DragonX knelt on her left.

"You know, Aikka. You still can't date her yet," teased DragonX, yet again.

Aikka blushed, but said nothing, only worrying about Eva's safety.

"She'll be alright. It's Jordan I'm worried about now," said DragonX.

"I still don't forgive him, but I wouldn't wish him dead for anything," said Aikka.

DragonX smiled at Aikka's Nourasian Knight Honor.

* * *

While the others were recovering from the race or looking for parts to repair the ship, DragonX was talking to Satis again.

"I see, so Spirit tried to save Maya, but Maya refused not wanting Spirit to get hurt. She truly does have a noble heart. One she passed down to Eva," summed up Satis.

"But unfortunately, Molly is turning out to be Don's Daughter, with the exception of the last race of course," said DragonX.

Satis returned to his 'Super Racer' hanger while DragonX went to talk with Eva/Molly. When he got to her room, she was lying back on her bed.

"Do you want to talk?" asked DragonX.

"No," said Eva turning away.

"You need to talk to him," countered Molly.

"Hold on; just let me make this easier," said DragonX.

DragonX sat on the end of Eva/Molly's bed and activated the mental plane where he could see Eva and Molly separate.

(Mental Plane)

DragonX saw Eva's sitting with her knees in her chest. Molly was sitting next to her.

"Now do you want to talk?" asked DragonX again.

"Why did you never tell me?" countered Eva.

"Tell you what?" asked DragonX, confused as to what she was talking about.

"That you were the one who was there at the door," said Eva, "You were the one who talked to Maya just before her race. You could have saved her, but you didn't."

"Your right, I should have told you," said DragonX, easily covering the truth, "But you didn't need to know before. Spirit recognized me from that day as well. He knew what was going to happen. He tried to save her, but she refused. She didn't want him to get hurt on her account."

"So what happens now?" asked Molly, who had been quiet for a while.

"Now is when you make your decision," said DragonX, in an obvious voice, "If you wish to participate in the final round, just know you will have to be at your best to win."

"MY BEST WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" shouted Eva, standing up.

"THEN GET BETTER!" shouted DragonX right back at her, scaring her back down, and sighed, "Do what you want, but remember when you've hit bottom, the only way to go is up. So, start climbing."

(Mental Plane Exit)

DragonX opened his eyes to see Eva/Molly sit up.

DragonX stopped at the door, "Oh, and one more thing: You must fully trust you're own instinct if you are ever to be able to become your own person. Eva and Molly, you two must come to an agreement if you are to ever to go forward from here."

DragonX left Eva/Molly to their own thoughts.

"So, what will we do Eva? It's you decision," said Molly, leaving it up to Eva.

"Molly, I…," started Eva, before falling to her hands and knees, tears falling down, remembering how she failed everyone, including DragonX, "I don't think I can do this."

"Well that's too bad," said Molly, in a taunting voice to get her point across, "Because that leaves me to tell everyone the Earth Pilot quits because things aren't working out. I wonder how dad might feel? What about Jordan, your so-called 'Partner'? I'll bet Toros would get a laugh out of it. And what about Aikka? Am I gonna have to tell him you're not going to redeem your honor because of a slight setback? Am I gonna have to tell him you're unworthy of being his friend and undeserving of his trust? Maybe I can just tell him…"

"Don't you DARE tell Aikka a thing!" cut off Eva, standing up again with anger and defiance in her eyes, "I'll prove you wrong. Prove Toros wrong! PROVE MY DAD AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO DOUBTS ME WRONG!!"

"Two things: Congratulations on starting up the ladder, and it's OUR dad. He just as much MY dad as he is YOURS, now!"

* * *

DragonX picked up 'Rick' from his own dimension and brought him to Rick.

"I guess it's time huh?" asked Rick.

"Just stay in DragonX's dimension until he comes for you," replied 'Rick', "Though by then I'll be long gone."

"Rick, time to go," said DragonX, "'Rick', DON'T let him know about me, WHATEVER THE COST!!"

* * *

DragonX and Rick returned to DragonX's dimension. Rick went off to his quarters to rest, while DragonX went to Maya's room. He knocked and she told him to come in.

"Maya, I take it you heard about what happened?" asked DragonX.

"I didn't know Don felt like that, but he needs to have Eva's forgiveness," replied Maya, "Before I can forgive him. I still love him though."

"Love doesn't disappear like that. Why do you think I changed history? Canaletto was going to destroy the entire galaxy if I didn't do SOMETHING! I just hope your ready, because Eva is having a rematch with Toros, tomorrow, and I would like for you to see it."

"I would be glad to."

DragonX went to his own quarters that night for some long overdue rest.

(Chapter End)

(Mini-Trailer for next Chapter)

Eva/Molly faces off against Toros in a rematch. Who will win? Who will go to Oban? – and – WILL EVA AND MOLLY EVER SETTLE THEIR DIFFERENCES? Find out on the next Chapter off Totally New Oban!

(End Mini-trailer)

Well that's that, I wanted to explain a few things here in this chapter before I head out.

Spirit did see DragonX the day of "Maya's" crash and related it to Eva.

I wanted to set up the next chapter with 'Rick' finishing his mission and the biggest race for Eva/Molly yet.

Also there is some romance for Eva/Aikka. DragonX is there to help them along, but plays role of big brother to Eva and must have Aikka and Eva prove to each other and to themselves that they love each other.

Later,

RDF1


	5. Preparations, Alwas Finals, and Oban

Sup guys I'm back in the Oban Dimension once again – This is my first story with a 5th chapter (Woo).

Title: Preparations, Alwas Finals, and Oban

Dx: Let's get this show on the road.

RDF1: You said it. Now I believe Eva/Molly wants to talk to you – better get down there.

Dx: Right…

DragonX goes to Oban Dimension.

ON WITH THE FIC!!

(Record skids)

Back up: There's one more thing I HAVE to mention:

Other than my flop of a Davis/Kari fic – I had received about 5 flames or partial flames for my other stories. I shall be using the FLAME part in the rematch against Toros. So, THANKS FOR THE AMMO GUYS!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Oban: Star Racers in this dimension. Try another one.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_DragonX and Rick returned to DragonX's dimension. Rick went off to his quarters to rest, while DragonX went to Maya's room. He knocked and she told him to come in._

"_Maya, I take it you heard about what happened?" asked DragonX._

"_I didn't know Don felt like that, but he needs to have Eva's forgiveness," replied Maya, "Before I can forgive him. I still love him though."_

"_Love doesn't disappear like that. Why do you think I changed history? Canaletto was going to destroy the entire galaxy if I didn't do SOMETHING! I just hope your ready, because Eva is have a rematch with Toros, tomorrow, and I would like for you to see it."_

"_I would be glad to."_

_DragonX went to his own quarters that night for some long overdue rest._

(Recap End)

DragonX went to the Oban Dimension early and got there around sunrise. Eva/Molly was waiting for him.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Eva.

"You just did, but what do you want to know?" replied DragonX.

"I was wondering what YOUR family was like. Do you remember them?" asked Eva.

"My family… Now THERE'S something I thought I would never have to talk about again," sighed DragonX.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell us," intervened Molly.

"Calm down Molly. I'll tell you," reassured DragonX.

(Flashback)

"_I WANT to do this. IT'S MY DREAM!" shouted DragonX._

"_You STILL can't grow up huh?" replied his father._

"_I thought you would've realized by now that you can't accomplish something like that!" stated DragonX's brother._

"_You can make ANYTHING possible; you just have to BELIEVE you can DO IT!" said DragonX._

"_FINE! IF YOU WANT TO THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE WITH KID STUFF AND CARTOONS, THEN GO AHEAD. YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE! GET __**OUT!**_" shouted his father.

_DragonX left. He KNEW his mother wouldn't understand either; she loved him yes, but wanted him to grow up and forget all about the cartoons and other shows he loved and to get a REAL job if possible. He would just have to prove them wrong. He couldn't go to his friends either – they would say the same things. He ran until he couldn't run anymore – he had run off a cliff._

"_!!" shouted DragonX as he fell._

_He never hit the ground. He fell through a portal and landed on a BIG cushion – breaking his fall gently._

"_Sir?" greeted Miss Porter, "Everyone's waiting. It's time for the meeting."_

"_What? Meeting?" said DragonX, still trying to get his bearings straight._

"_Yes, sir. Meeting. The first meeting of your business is starting soon. Your dream to save other dimensions has become a reality."_

_DragonX followed Miss Porter. She told DragonX about how everyone here heard of his Dream to save reality and they decided to make it a reality. DragonX got changed into some business clothes and entered the meeting room 5 minutes later._

"_Good. Now that Mr. President's here, we can begin," said one of the board members._

"_President?" questioned DragonX, "Me?"_

"_Yes sir. We are your council for the business. This company has the best dimensional travel experts working on a teleport machine to travel to other dimensions to fix problems as you see fit," informed another board member._

"_The first 20 employees are waiting for instructions as we speak," said yet a third board member._

"_Show me," said DragonX, beginning to realize what was happening. He had fallen through a dimensional portal and was brought here to be the head of a business that was started based on his dream. The Employees were either standing or sitting at a table in the next room. Introductions were made and DragonX found out about each of the employees' skills. He assigned majority of them to Timeline Watching. They were to observe different timelines and inform DragonX about them. DragonX would THEN assign whoever was available or who was best suited for the job._

(Flashback end)

"That was about 50 years ago. I participated on some missions on my own," concluded DragonX, "This I volunteered to do because you needed help and I didn't want anyone else to attempt what I am doing. I had a VERY important assignment here. I am not through and I won't be through for a while yet."

"So, when you're through, you'll just leave. Just like that?" asked Eva, fearing that she would never see him after the race.

"No. I still visit the Dimensions I had traveled to and made changes to prevent destruction. I'm not about to up and leave you Eva," said DragonX, "Molly, you may have developed a different personality than Eva, but your still one and the same. Kinda like Twin Sisters. You just happen to share the same body right now."

"What about Don? When will we tell him?" asked Molly, before Eva took over.

"We can't tell him. He wouldn't believe us," said Eva, "He would actually take us out of the race if we told him."

"We'll handle Don when that time comes," said DragonX.

"We actually talked with Don. He actually remembers Eva and wouldn't visit her. He **chose** not to," stated Molly, bitterly.

"I know how hard it must be to have your father forget about visiting you, but we can't think about that right now. You need to think about your final race tomorrow. I think Stan and Koji are here and they will need all the help they can get."

Dx and Eva/Molly went downstairs into the Hanger to help build the Whizzing Arrow 3.

* * *

Toros chuckled. NO ONE will be able to stop him now with the upgrades he made to his ship. He was facing the Earth team again. He would CRUSH them to bits this time. He would make sure of it this time.

* * *

'Rick' was able to fool Canaletto into wiping HIS memory and 'Rick' already had the event recorded and sent to DragonX's dimension (his WORK Dimension) before fading out of existence. The REAL Rick showed up at the Hanger just in time to help with the final hour of building. No one noticed DragonX adding an upgrade of his own to Jordan's Turret. Satis showed up as well and handed Don Wei the scroll, which had the Final race opponents and rules for Winning and Losing. He went to his office and DragonX followed.

* * *

Don sighed. This didn't look good. They were up against Toros. Aikka and Spirit were having a rematch after THEIR race. Even if they won, if Aikka lost to Spirit, they would still lose.

"Random my foot. That's the same setup as they had in the first round," said DragonX.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do now," said Don, resigned at the lost to come.

"We WIN! That's what we do. Even if Aikka loses and we head back home, we can say we BEAT Colonel Toros in the race but lost due to a technicality. If nothing else, then think of it as a test. Toros is the only one we lost against that REALLY mattered back on Earth. Earth would do ANYTHING to have a victory over the Crogs!"

"I know that, but winning or losing doesn't matter if Spirit wins."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes."

They left to tell the team the news.

* * *

The team was waiting for them as they got back to the Hanger. DragonX left the Hanger hearing Don encourage the team to get ready for the final race.

* * *

Maya was waiting in the shadows with a cloak and hood covering her Identity. DragonX walked up. He gave her a small device with a button on it.

"This will help you. Wait until Eva sees you, then wink and press to button, under the cloak," said DragonX.

"Thank you. I always wanted to see my daughter race in person," said Maya.

"This will transport you to a different part of the stands," informed DragonX.

Maya walked to the stands. DragonX returned to the Hanger.

* * *

DragonX got to the control room just as Eva/Molly got to the starting point.

"DragonX, good of you to join us," said Don.

DragonX got out his comlink.

"Everything OK?" asked Rick.

"This is the most important race of all," said DragonX, with a hard look on his face, "This is a make-it-or-break-it race. Molly, can you here me?"

"Loud and clear, DragonX. Where did you go?" asked DragonX.

"That's not important right now. Just get a good look at everyone coming to support you. You got quite a fan group out there," said DragonX, before speaking to Jordan, "Jordan, do you notice a Red Button on your turret?"

"Yeah, why?" came the response.

"Don't press it," warned DragonX, "Whatever you do: DON'T PRESS IT UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE! Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" said Jordan.

* * *

Eva/Molly looked at the stands, noting everyone they had raced had all come to support them. Their eyes wandered up. There they noticed a cloaked figure. They looked closer. They saw the face of Maya Wei, Eva's Mother. Eva gasped. Maya smiled and winked before disappearing in a flash.

"Was that…?" asked Molly, not believing her eyes.

"I think so. Mom is watching us after all. We HAVE to win NOW!" said Eva, getting her game face ready.

"You said it, sister," replied Molly.

"Ya'know, I think I might like having a twin sister," teased Eva.

"Like it or not, I'm here to stay," replied Molly.

"Molly, you alright?" asked Jordan over the comlink.

"Yeah, why?" responded Molly.

"The race is about to begin," informed Jordan.

Indeed, the first marker to begin the race went down. Eva/Molly quickly got their mind(s) onto the race.

* * *

Maya watched the race with a few tears in her eyes. She knew that Toros was ruthless and didn't want her daughter to get hurt. She trusted Eva to use her instinct and knowledge of her racing moves to avoid trouble.

* * *

Molly and Jordan soon had a good lead over Toros.

"MOLLY! DÉJÀ VU!!" shouted DragonX, over the comlink.

"We need some speed here!" urged Jordan.

Eva noticed Toros coming up fast and at the last second pulled a Rollover and got a little scratch on the top part of the hull. Eva contacted Stan and Koji about the Hyper-Drive.

* * *

DragonX was watching as Eva pulled off the Rollover. He was proud that Eva was starting to use Maya's tricks to avoid danger. Eva contacted about the Hyper-Drive. Stan gave her the answer. The Whizzing Arrow 3 was moving faster than ever.

"How can we achieve such speed?

"We mounted the turbines in clusters," replied Koji, "It was my idea."

"The Arrow 3 has some more surprises waiting, Don," said DragonX, smirking at Eva/Molly's progress.

* * *

Toros watched as Molly was catching up to him. He activated his one-time Overdrive to pull away.

* * *

Stan was refusing to have Molly activate the Booster-Drive.

"This may be our only chance!" said DragonX.

"I assume FULL responsibility," stated Don, who was manager and had final say-so in this.

"I do this under protest," resigned Stan.

"Booster-Drive enabled," stated Koji.

(Scene Change)

Eva was a little hesitant, but Molly convinced her it was the only way. They activated the Booster-Drive together and were astounded by the speed.

She wasn't the only one. Everyone in the stands was astounded as well. Maya included. She now knew Eva was ready to go to Oban.

* * *

Eva/Molly pulled ahead of Toros. Toros got angry and began shooting at them. Molly did all she could to avoid the shots. Jordan shot at Toros to try to keep him away. They rounded the final corner. Toros activated his Hyper-Drive, with Eva/Molly activating HER Booster-Drive right behind him.

* * *

DragonX prepared to contact Jordan. The others were stunned to see Molly pull off such a risky move like that. Stan tried to warn Molly about the imminent collision. DragonX contacted Jordan.

"Jordan, do you read me?" asked DragonX.

"I do, but I don't think I can help Molly right now," informed Jordan.

"Remember the button I told you about?"

"The one you told me not to press."

Rick also tried to convince Molly to stop as well.

"I am not stopping," declared Eva, before whispering, "I know Maya wouldn't have!"

"Press the button and watch the fireworks," stated DragonX.

* * *

Jordan had his doubts, but pressed it anyway. His turret opened up and 5 flames shot out and wrapped around Toros' ship.

"By _**CRAM**_!" Toros swore.

Toros slowed down just enough to let Eva/Molly get in front of him by the surprise of the flames. Eva/Molly won the race and avoided the Crog Trident one split-millisecond before it pierced the far wall from the finish line.

* * *

Maya watched as Eva pulled off the dangerous, and quite deadly, maneuver. She never felt prouder, but she knew she could never pull off that without escaping harm.

* * *

Aikka was walking to his hanger to get G'Dar ready for his rematch against Spirit. He saw DragonX waiting for him.

"You KNOW what you have to do," stated DragonX, simply.

"I can't," protested Aikka, "The Crogs wouldn't like it if I won. They want the Earth Team out of the Race."

"What about what Molly wants? What about what YOU want?" countered DragonX, "Is the Crog's threat on you home world worth more than YOUR honor? How about MOLLY'S honor? Think about that during your race and decide who you want to face on Oban – Spirit or Molly?"

DragonX walked to the stands while Aikka got ready for the race. Rush and Super Racer didn't need to race since they had 2 or fewer victories each and winning wouldn't change the standings. DragonX made his way over to Maya and got her back to the Office for the next part of her training to help Eva on Oban.

* * *

DragonX joined the others just as Aikka walked G'Dar out to the starting line.

"Aikka's gonna lose on purpose just to let the Crog's have the last laugh," said Jordan.

"Don't go there Jordan," said Eva, before looking down at Aikka on G'Dar.

Eva smiled/smirked at Aikka, but he didn't return it. DragonX looked over at Toros bullying Aikka's trainer. He glared at the sight before returning his focus on Aikka.

* * *

Aikka wasn't even trying to beat Spirit, constantly pulling back on G'Dar, despite his protests.

"Calm down, G'Dar. This is not our day for victory," urged Aikka.

G'Dar shrills angrily at Aikka.

Translation: What about what DragonX said? We OWE Molly after the way we treated her. We NEED to win to restore our honor! How could we ever look at DragonX, or even Molly, the same way if we do this?

"I feel the same way," admitted Aikka understanding what G'Dar was saying. He continued in a heartfelt tone, "We are betraying our friends AND OURSELVES! This cannot continue."

He chanted his speed spell on G'Dar, who happily sped along at full speed to catch up with Spirit. Spirit pulled ahead.

"You fight well, Spirit! But today I MUST WIN!" declared Aikka, pulling out one of his arrow.

He chanted his Blind-Attack Spell on Spirit and raced past him for the win.

* * *

Toros was NOT pleased. Aikka's victory meant that he failed. He not only lost to the Earth Team, he allowed them to go to Oban. His superiors already knew the race results and Kross decided to go to Oban himself, while killing Toros when he was en-route to the Crog Imperium.

* * *

The Earth Team was making their comments about Aikka's victory meaning they were going to Oban. DragonX approached Rick.

"You ready?" asked DragonX.

"The thing that bugs me the most is that Don was telling a lie, even if he didn't know at the time," said Rick.

Eva/Molly and Jordan went back to the hanger to begin packing up. Rick was already done before they saw Aikka's race.

"He just needs time," responded DragonX, "He doesn't realize that Eva and Molly are one and the same, yet."

"I'm ready, but I need to leave by the Transport so they won't be suspicious," said Rick.

DragonX handed him a device.

"Use this to get back to my office dimension. You will be staying there until I come to get you."

"Understood," said Rick.

They went back to the Hanger.

* * *

Don watched Eva/Molly watching the Ship with Rick on it disappear. DragonX walked up beside him. Eva/Molly turned around to see their Brother and their biological Father waiting for them. Don spoke first.

"Molly, time to go. We need to get to our transport before it leaves without us," informed Don.

"I'll catch up soon. I need to say goodbye to someone," said DragonX.

Don and Molly walked back to the hanger. Satis approached DragonX.

"I expect to see you on Oban?" asked Satis.

"I wouldn't miss it for any world," responded DragonX.

DragonX got out his hover board and flew to the Earth Team Pit just in time to get on board before they pulled out. He put away his hover board.

"I almost gave up on you, DragonX," smirked Don.

"I would've made it anyway," said DragonX.

"How's that?" asked Jordan.

"Easy, I know Satis," stated DragonX, "As an assistant to the Avatar, he wouldn't let me miss the Oban Finals. The Avatar wouldn't let him let me miss it."

They were slightly confused, but let it slide. They got on the Transport to take them to Oban.

* * *

Rick appeared at headquarters. He walked to Maya's room.

"Rick, I want to thank you for helping Eva," thanked Maya.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Wei. Your daughter will be better than I can ever HOPE to be," replied Rick.

"Well, she has MY abilities and Don's judgment – most of the time. Unfortunately, she got Don's temper as well."

"I could see that."

"We better get some sleep. Eva needs all the help she can get."

"I'm with ya there."

Rick left Maya for his own bed. They both went to sleep wishing Eva luck in the finals.

* * *

Molly was waking up in the module. Eva was still knocked out from the trip. She walked over to Jordan to see if he was awake. He fell over. Molly was worried until she heard him snoring.

"You could sleep through anything," said Molly with humor in her voice.

She wandered her way to the edge of the module, contacting Eva on the way.

"Eva, are your there?" Molly called out.

"Ugh, what?" responded Eva, "Molly, I was having such a nice nap."

"Nap's over. We're here. We've made it to Oban," stated Molly.

Eva looked out to see a great deal that she could barely imagine in her wildest dreams. She walked closer to the edge. Don stopped her from going to far. They joined the others and walked along the deadly bridge.

"Nice digs," complimented DragonX, "The Avatar knows how to live in style."

Jordan and Molly stepped in the doorway.

"Stan, Koji – I suggest working on the Lift Drives while Jordan, Molly, and I are at the meeting," suggested DragonX, "I'd say quadrupling their output would work. We'll need it."

He jumped through the doorway just as it came crashing down.

"I think we better listen to him. He knows more about this than we do. Let's get back to the Module," ordered Don.

They left for the module.

* * *

Jordan, Molly, and DragonX walked around the Middle Module. They spotted a fellow racer, but Jordan and Molly thought he was an Oban creature. They ran away from him, with him right behind them. DragonX calmly walked after them. Jordan and Molly stumbled upon the other racers, who looked at them strangely. Aikka told them about the nine finalists while DragonX joined him. Aikka pointed out Kross and Sul.

"Sul is the only one here who has never lost a race," confirmed DragonX.

Kross walked over and talked BS about Toros being weak. A voice interrupted them.

"In the name of my Master – The Avatar!" called out Satis, "I welcome all the finalists of the Great Race on Oban."

Kross walked to the edge of the pool. The others followed. Ondai spoke of Satis being on Sang-Grar. Aikka told Molly and Jordan the other Pre-Selection location – Dar-Wrar. DragonX knew the truth, but told this to the racers.

"Satis is one of the Avatar's Servants," spoke out DragonX, "One would think that he had some powers of his own – like being in more than one place at once."

Only Sul knew the REAL reason by this statement. The other racers accepted this as Satis continued. Satis told the racers the rules and standards of the Races. DragonX glared at Kross's Statement about the Life Rule. Crogs will never change that easily. Satis bid them farewell after telling them to get ready for the first race. Jordan dragged Eva/Molly away from Prince Aikka. Aikka smirked.

"Just wait. The course of this race is like nothing you've ever seen before," informed DragonX, "Use the spell I gave you back on Alwas and you'll be fine."

"Thank you DragonX."

They bowed to each other and went off in search of the portal. Kross spoke with Aikka. DragonX caught up to Eva/Molly and Jordan just as Jordan made a fool of himself.

"About time bro," said an impatient Eva.

"You wouldn't leave without me, would you?" teased DragonX.

"Wouldn't dream of it," countered Molly, sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Jordan, this way."

Jordan followed after them into the portal, his pride deflated a bit.

* * *

Don turned around when he heard Jordan, DragonX, and Molly come through it. He told them the Arrow was ready, with the modifications DragonX asked for. DragonX and Don went to the Control room while Eva/Molly and Jordan went to the Arrow.

* * *

The race went off with the usual surprises. While Eva/Molly couldn't prevent a crash altogether, it was subtler. They just weren't ready for what Oban had in store for them, for now. Jordan and Eva/Molly returned to the Module. DragonX was waiting for them.

"Jordan, that was reckless, but honorable," commented DragonX on Jordan's move of saving Aikka, "I think Aikka might be more willing to forgive you now."

"Yeah, well… I got to thinking: I wasn't really thinking straight when I shot him and getting locked in the Turret didn't help."

"I said I was sorry," said Molly quickly.

"It's okay Molly. I understand why you did it," said Jordan.

"We need to get some sleep. The next race will come tomorrow," said DragonX.

They left for bed. They needed to prepare for the race tomorrow.

* * *

DragonX wasn't in bed. He was talking to Satis.

"I know what you mean. Each of the racers will try to go after the Earth team one way or another," stated Satis.

"The next race won't have much of a change, but I'll try and help Eva as much as I can," replied DragonX, "Forter is a sore loser."

"Very unworthy of the Ultimate Prize," stated Satis, "Canaletto is STILL not aware of your presence?"

"He may find out after the 3rd race, but it'll be hard for him to find me and know what I'm doing.

DragonX left Satis for some REAL sleep this time.

* * *

DragonX and Don were talking about the race the next morning while Molly and Jordan were out.

"You're telling me that the first race was a test," said Don, surprise shown on his face.

"These are all tests, but the first was to find the Gate's frequency and find the others with the matching wavelength," stated DragonX.

"This is NOT what I expected."

"Things rarely are. Go get them. The next race is about to begin."

Don left to get Molly and Jordan. DragonX went to the control room.

(Time Change)

DragonX was waiting on Eva/Molly to return. Lord Forter was acting stupid and tried to board the Arrow 3, until a sea creature of Oban stopped him. Unfortunately they didn't get any points again. Eva/Molly found DragonX waiting for her.

"I messed up again, didn't I?" asked Eva.

"Calm down. It's not your fault that Forter is a stupid-head that can't accept defeat," replied DragonX.

"Yeah. I'll say," agreed Molly.

"Ya'know... You did a good job today, considering the circumstances."

"But we'll never win if this keeps up," said a depressed Eva.

"Don't worry Eva, things will be fine. You just have to wait for the right moment."

* * *

DragonX watched as Eva raced to get 3rd place. Ning and Skun weren't letting up on their attack. When they fired their Heat-Seekers, DragonX went into Action when Don was stunned into silence.

"MOLLY! ACTIVATE THE BOOSTER-DRIVE - IT'S YOUR ONLY CHANCE!!" ordered DragonX with all seriousness.

* * *

Maya was in a simulation Star Racer. She had her helmet on and she had wires attached between her and the computer. She was waiting for the signal for when she would help Eva dodge the missiles. She watched her onboard computer for the signal when it flashed.

Message: Time to start the Simulation! DragonX.

Maya quickly got into action. She ran through one of her more advanced moves from nearly 11 years ago. She felt her daughter follow her path as she avoided a direct hit, but got caught in the ensuing explosion. The Arrow wasn't too damaged though. She sighed in relief - she had done her job.

* * *

Eva heard DragonX's command and did it in record time. She sped past the gate, which disappeared behind her without her notice, and she pulled off a move that only Maya could have done with a Star Racer. She KNEW that her mother was with her in spirit, helping her whenever she can. She was able to dodge the direct hit, but couldn't escape the blast range. The Arrow 3 was alright, just banged up a little.

* * *

DragonX sighed in relief as Stan and Koji rejoiced about getting points at last. Don was happy and relieved as well. But that didn't cover the surprise and shock over seeing Molly pull off Maya's move like that.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Molly's been holding out on us," appraised DragonX.

"I'll be in my room," stated Don quickly, before retiring to his room.

Stan and Koji stared at Don in shock by his reaction.

"Don't worry about Don. He's just hasn't seen that move in years," said DragonX mysteriously.

Stan and Koji knew they wouldn't get anything else out of DragonX for now. DragonX left to go congratulate Eva on a job well done.

* * *

Eva returned the Arrow to the Module. Jordan was a bit shook up about moving at that speed, but he would recover. She saw DragonX waiting for them when she parked the Whizzing Arrow 3 in its place.

"Good job Molly. I didn't know you had it in you," congratulated DragonX.

"Uh, Molly? Didn't you say you had 1 brother?" said Jordan, still dizzy from the fast rotations Molly did to avoid the plasma blasts.

Molly just giggled at the sight of a dizzy Jordan. DragonX shook his head.

"Jordan, go lay down. You need to get your bearings straight before you do anything else," ordered DragonX.

Jordan complied. He walked a little funny as he made his way up the stairs.

"I think I'm starting to like Jordan like this. He's funny," said Molly, still giggling.

"Hey, leave him alone," said Eva, protecting her racing partner, "He won't do us any good like that in the next race."

"Molly, slow down there," chided DragonX, before teasing Eva, "Eva, I thought you liked Aikka?"

Eva blushed.

"I do. I just don't want Jordan to get any ideas," said Eva.

"Go get some air. It may clear YOUR heads as well," ordered DragonX, jokingly.

Eva/Molly grumbled a little at the joke, but went up the stairs anyway.

"Things will only get worse from here," stated DragonX, knowing the competition will only heat up as the race continues.

* * *

DragonX walked outside the Module to see Eva jump on G'Dar behind Aikka. Jordan hopped on as well; he didn't exactly trust Molly alone with him.

"Bring them back soon, Aikka. They'll need their sleep, as will you and G'Dar," informed DragonX, acting like any Guardian would do.

"Don't worry; I'll bring them back after the concert," promised Aikka.

"I would join you, but I gotta keep Don Wei at bay," said DragonX.

He watched as G'Dar took off to see the Oban Creatures perform their Temple Ritual.

(Time Change)

DragonX was waiting for them when they got back.

"I hoped you enjoyed the show. Now get to bed before Don finds out," said DragonX, his arms cross in an impatient way.

Eva/Molly and Jordan raced off quietly to bed.

"Thanks Aikka," said DragonX.

"Jordan isn't so bad. He just needs to learn his place," said Aikka.

"As do you, Aikka," reminded DragonX.

Aikka blushed a little at being caught.

"Good night, DragonX."

"Good night, Prince Aikka."

Aikka flew G'Dar back to his module for some well-deserved rest. DragonX returned to his room for some sleep.

* * *

Don Wei was lying in bed thinking about what DragonX said to him earlier.

(Flashback)

"_Don, what happened out there?" asked DragonX._

"_I don't know," confessed Don, "I just thought I saw a ghost."_

"_Let me guess - Maya?"_

"_Yes. I never thought I would ever see that move again."_

"_Maya was the best in her time and Molly was probably a big fan of hers. She probably tried that move in her spare time."_

"_Where did she come from? Where did she live before coming to visit you and all this happened?" asked Don, curious now about Molly more so than when he first saw her again after ten years._

"_She wasn't really working, just tinkering around over the years. She never had a stable job though, mostly due to her age more than anything else."_

_Don sighed. He shouldn't be thinking about this now. He would handle this when he was back on Earth. DragonX left him to his thoughts._

(Flashback end)

He went to sleep thinking about the next race.

* * *

DragonX was talking with Eva and Molly in the Mental Plane.

(Mental Plane)

"Molly, Eva, I think I might be able to separate you two by the final race - if I hurry," stated DragonX.

"I'm not sure how Don and the others would react to that," said Molly, worried about Don's reaction to seeing double.

"We explain it to them and hope they can understand what's been happening," suggested Eva.

"Eva's right. We'll handle that when it comes. Until then – try to get along. I shall be there for you if and when Don figures it out," said DragonX.

(Mental Plane Exit)

DragonX left Eva/Molly to get some sleep. Jordan was snoring like a log so he didn't notice anything.

(Chapter End)

Well, there you go. I will try to see if I can't change anything else before the final race. The most difficult thing is doing Eva's and Molly's separate personalities and trying to remember where to switch it at the right times. My next update shall probably be my PRDT fic. Read and Review this please and my other fics if you get a chance to. See ya next time.

Later,

RDF1


	6. Victory and Loss

Sup guys. It's time for the 6th chapter in my Oban fic.

Dx: Well, what do you have planned for today?

RDF1: It's a secret, but I'll tell you this, I'll try to cover about 3-4 episodes if I can. Only 2-3 more chapters after this, so it's nearly done.

(Audience: "Aww")

But remember: I'll try to keep things interesting and try to cover everything I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Oban: Star Racers, except for my changes and DragonX!

Dx: I'll go pep talk Eva/Molly for the races this chapter.

RDF1: You do that.

Title: Victory and Loss.

Title explanation:

Victory: More points for Earth Team.

Loss: Canaletto gets rid of Sul and discovers DragonX.

RDF1: TO THE FIC!!

Dx: (sarcastically) Yeah.

RDF1: Ha, ha. I thought you said you were gone.

Dx: And so I did.

DragonX goes through Oban Portal.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_DragonX was talking with Eva and Molly in the Mental Plane._

_(Mental Plane)_

"_Molly, Eva, I think I might be able to separate you two by the final race - if I hurry,__" stated DragonX._

"_I'm not sure how Don and the others would react to that,__" said Molly, worried about Don's reaction to seeing double._

"_We explain it to them and hope they can understand what's been happening,__" suggested Eva._

"_Eva's right. We'll handle that when it comes. Until then – try to get along. I shall be there for you if and when Don figures it out,__" said DragonX._

_(Mental Plane Exit)_

_DragonX left Eva/Molly to get some sleep. Jordan was snoring like a log so he didn't notice anything._

(Recap End)

About 3 in the morning a snowstorm hit, waking up everyone.

"How can it be snowing!?" wondered Don.

"This is Oban; you never know what's next here!" responded DragonX.

"We need to cover the Arrow 3!" said Stan.

"Molly, get the heater, I'll help Stan and Koji!" said DragonX to Eva/Molly.

DragonX raced down with Stan and Koji.

"This next race will be a fierce one!" stated DragonX as they were getting the tarp cover on.

"How do you know?" asked Stan.

"Just call it, Racer Intuition!" replied DragonX.

"But you're not a racer!" pointed out Koji.

"I never said I didn't race before, I just told Don I didn't come to the Great Race to Race!" responded DragonX.

Stan and Koji shrugged their shoulders at the truth of the statement and continued to put the tarp over the Racer.

* * *

Don was contacting Earth while DragonX leaned on the wall to the side.

"I want to contact Earth," said Don.

"Communications are open now," replied the Operator for long distance calls.

"Connect me to the Stern Boarding School," stated Don.

"Connecting," said the Operator.

The Principal answered the phone.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!?" asked the Principal, annoyed as usual, even more so when it was the middle of the night.

"I'm calling long distance," stated Don.

This made DragonX chuckle, for no statement was truer right that second.

"They all say that," said the Principal, who's dealt with similar calls, "Who do you want to talk to?"

"Miss Eva Wei," stated Don calmly.

The Principal start ranting about what Eva might have done while out and about.

"I'm Eva's father, Mr. Wei," informed Don.

"Mr. Wei!?" said the Principal, clearly surprised, "Don't worry, we'll find sweet little Eva if it's the last thing we do!"

"I doubt that," countered DragonX, loud enough for the Principal to hear.

Principal now noticed DragonX in the room and immediately focused the screen on him. She recognized him as the one who gave Eva that Rocket-Seat so long ago.

"It's YOU!! I knew it!" said the Principal, clearly angry that this man helped one of their students leave their school, through illegal means no less (to them anyway), "YOU'RE THE REASON EVA LEFT!!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Don, surprised, yet interested in what the Principal was talking about.

"HE GAVE EVA THE VERY ROCKET-SEAT SHE USED TO LEAVE THE STERN BOARDING SCHOOL!!" shouted the Principal, clearly upset that someone was finally able to get out of the Stern Boarding School, when it hadn't been done since its opening.

"I did it because I knew you weren't exactly being kind to your students, Madam," said DragonX, his temper rising as well, "I know for a fact that you hand out punishments whenever you can!"

"That is absurd, don't believe him Mr. Wei," attempted the Principal, trying to win over the parent with lies that many parents had believed in the past, "He's the no good rapscallion that forced Eva to leave our gentle halls…"

DragonX cut off the transmission.

"I think I've heard just about enough out of that mouth," said DragonX, still angry at the system that ran that 'school'.

"What was she talking about? Did you give Eva the means to leave the Stern Boarding School?" demanded Don.

"I did, but only because YOU never gave her the life she needed. She became an orphan after you left her at that Hellhole of a School," informed DragonX, his temper refocusing on Don Wei.

(AN: Sorry about the language.)

"YOU LET MY DAUGHTER GO OUT THERE ALONE!! AND LEFT HER THERE!?"

"She wasn't alone. She found you as soon as she could," stated DragonX, in a calm, deathly quiet voice.

"You don't mean!?" said Don, eyes widening in realizing what DragonX was talking about.

"Yes, Eva and Molly are one and the same. You abandoned her and now, thanks to the course of this race, she might just want to stay an orphan," said DragonX, expressing all of his loathing at the man Don Wei became after abandoning Eva, leaving her nearly unstable, "She waited and believed in you for so long, only to have you not only not recognize her, but also assume she was a boy of all things!? If I hadn't stepped in, she would probably never answer your question of who she was."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," said Don, feeling regret and guilt for all the years he ignored his only daughter.

"Don't apologize to me! You need Eva's forgiveness to ever become the man I actually respected. I'm going to wake up Molly and Jordan."

"Just one question," said Don, stopping DragonX at the door.

"Yeah?" asked DragonX.

"Why Molly?"

"That is something I asked myself many times," sighed DragonX, who had been wondering that himself, "But always come to the same conclusion. She's hasn't been just Eva in a long time."

DragonX left the room.

* * *

DragonX walked in on Eva/Molly sleeping on top of Jordan and cleared his throat. Eva/Molly woke up and realizes that she was sleeping on Jordan.

"AAAH!" yelped Eva, jerking awake.

"Glad your awake," said DragonX, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Sorry about that," apologized Molly to DragonX AND Eva, though not really ALL that sorry.

"It's okay, get dressed. We need to prepare for the race today."

DragonX left to let Eva/Molly get dressed.

* * *

Eva walked out to see the mountains.

"Wow, Hey Molly?" said Eva aloud.

"Yeah?" replied Molly.

"DragonX never took me to the mountains while I was with him."

"How come?"

"He said it's very dangerous if your not careful. Not to mention very cold."

Eva's body shivered from the wind, proving that point.

"I can feel that," agreed Molly.

"This terrain is perfect for the Arrow's Strengths," stated Eva, before they both shouted out to the heavens.

"I'M GONNA WIN THIS RACE!!" Eva/Molly shouted with the mountains echoing back.

"I'M GONNA WIN THE RACE TODAY!!" continued Eva, getting pumped for the race in a few hours.

The mountains echoed again. They looked over to see Aikka on his Module. She waved to him.

"Prince Aikka! HEY!!" shouted Eva, her good mood not wavering one bit.

Aikka half-heartedly waved back.

"WATCH OUT, CAUSE TODAY IS MY DAY TO GET FIRST PLACE, PRINCE AIKKA!!" declared Eva.

She waved him goodbye as she went back into the temple, unaware of the conflict that soon arose there.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" asked DragonX, walking to the hanger where Stan and Koji were running the final checks.

"Looks like it," said Stan.

"Just running a final check now," added Koji.

"Good," stated DragonX, "We'll need everything in working order to be able to win today."

Eva/Molly came down with Jordan behind them.

(AN: Should I say 'them' or 'her'?(LOL) I'll go with 'them' for now)

"The signal went out?" asked DragonX.

"Yep. Let's go," said Molly.

"Stan, Koji, it's time," said DragonX.

"Good luck," said Stan, as he and Koji joined DragonX near the stairs.

"We'll wait for your return," said Koji.

"Thanks; you ready Jordan?" asked Eva/Molly.

"As I'll ever be," responded Jordan.

* * *

DragonX was watching from the Control Room with everyone else. Eva was excited about using the Hyperdrive again.

"Be careful Molly," warned DragonX, "we don't know what surprises are in store here."

"You are good to go in 20 seconds," informed Koji.

Aikka was pulling up beside the Arrow.

"Molly, Aikka's besides us and he's loading an arrow," said a worried Jordan.

Aikka was indeed loading an arrow, struggling against himself to not do it.

"Then again, he DOES owe me one," reasoned Jordan.

"No he doesn't. In case you forgot: You shot him first, nearly killing G'Dar, then you decided to make up for by shooting his attacker in the first race," corrected DragonX over the comlink.

"Whatever," resigned Jordan.

Aikka was able to pull off the shot before he could stop himself.

"YOU TRAITOR!!" shouted Jordan, moving his guns to counter fire.

Jordan was to late, the arrow hit and the Arrow went down.

"MOLLY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!" shouted a concerned DragonX through the Comlink.

"I'm fine," replied Molly.

"Everything's good here," added Jordan.

"Fourth race, and only 3 points. It'll be hard to pull back from this," sighed Don.

"Don, this isn't over just yet," said DragonX, looking back at the map with the gate on it, "Remember: Nothing on Oban is ever straightforward. Molly, deactivate the Hyperdrive."

"We've lost, that's all there is to it," resigned Don, thinking it was hopeless now, "Molly, return to the flying temple."

"I refuse to think we've lost today," said Eva, determined to win the race she promised herself she would.

She noticed that the Gate Indicator was pointing to the ground. She relayed the information to Koji.

"The Scanner was probably damaged in the crash," said Koji, agreeing with Don.

"No, Molly, get back in the air," said DragonX, realizing where the gate was moved to, "this race can still be ours."

Eva was able to get the Whizzing Arrow 3 up into the air after a few minutes. The racers all missed the gate because the Gate was underground.

"Am I dreaming or have they all missed the gate?" asked Stan.

"No, you're not dreaming, Stan," said DragonX, a smirk appearing on his face, "This IS the test for this race. It's about knowledge of the terrain both above and BELOW the surface. Molly, find a way to get to the layer under the ice."

"Jordan, shoot the ice, if you don't mind," suggested Molly, relaying the message to Jordan.

"I don't mind at all, I can blow off some steam as well," said Jordan, itching to shot something.

Jordan shot through the ice and revealed the cavern underneath.

"Aikka may have done us a BIG favor, Jordan," said Eva, her spirits up once more, "We're back in the race!"

Eva/Molly flies the Arrow 3 into the crevice and into the underground cavern. DragonX opened up the mental link when the screen went blank.

"Eva, Molly, be careful. I can't see directly where you're going to be, so just remember this: Probability is not about control, it's about focusing on your own position," said DragonX to Eva and Molly.

"Sure DragonX, thanks. We'll keep that in mind," said Eva, though not fully understanding the concept.

* * *

Eva/Molly and Jordan made their way through the cavern, unknowing that Ondai was behind them until the sensors picked him up though.

"It was to good to be true," said Eva, not surprised in the least.

"What did you think: That you were the only who figured it out?" mocked Molly.

"Jordan, keep him off of us!" urged Eva, ignoring Molly for the moment.

Jordan tried, but failed because Ondai's computers were advanced enough to predict the shots. Ondai quickly grounded them.

"There! That column! Remember what DragonX said?" reminded Molly.

"'Probability is not about control, but about focusing on your own position,'" recalled Eva, formulating a plan quickly in her head, "Let's do this!"

"Jordan, get ready!" said Eva, smirking in a similar manner to DragonX.

"Ready when you are partner!" said Jordan, recognizing the smirk and knew immediately that Molly had a plan.

"Here we go!" said Molly, before declaring to Ondai, "Predict this!"

The Arrow rammed Ondai's ship into the column, cracking it. Ondai made the outrageous comment about the chain of evolution.

"THINK AGAIN!!" shouted Molly.

The column shattered the Ice Layer above them. Eva/Molly avoided them as she could, but Ondai's computer brought about the infinite possibilities and was he amazed by it. This caused him to get caught in the rockslide. Eva/Molly activated the boosters and went through the gate and up the new crevice that was made. They shot out in the middle of the other racers.

"TAKE THAT RACERS!!" boasted Eva/Molly.

Eva/Molly raced back to the Modules to get out of harms way, well mostly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Avatar's Temple…

"What a great race! Molly scored big time, putting her tied for first place!" cheered Satis, "But the law of the great race is to choose your friends wisely."

The Earth Team's point marker shot up to just beside Sul and Kross.

* * *

Stan and Koji were cheering for a GREAT job. Don came up as well, clapping all the way.

"Bravo, that was a good race, Molly," praised Don, whole-heartedly this time.

Eva blushed. "Thank you, sir."

"Not bad, Molly. I didn't think you would do so well against a full on rockslide," said DragonX, still smirking from earlier.

"Don't underestimate you sister, DragonX," countered Molly, smirking back in a similar manner.

"I won't in the future, I promise," relented DragonX, his smirk only fading a small bit. He knew that Eva/Molly would make it, but didn't want to sound and look like a know-it-all.

* * *

Don went up to talk with Eva/Molly.

"Looks like we have a clear night tonight," started Don.

"Oh, crap. I _really_ don't want to do this right now," said Eva mentally, her fear tripling instantly.

"Relax; I'll do the talking," replied Molly, before speaking to Don, "You're right."

"I've never really had a chance to ask you about your life, have I?" confessed Don, before asking, "So, do you have any brothers or sisters waiting back on Earth?"

"Just DragonX and he's here," replied Molly truthfully.

"Your parents must have smothered you while he was away," continued Don, trying to keep things light.

Eva growled at that. Don didn't hear her.

"Where were you working before you joined the team? DragonX told me you had several unstable jobs. But you were doing fine as a mechanic."

"A mechanic, yes," said Molly, remembering when she was first named, "Well, there WERE several places. I think the last one was: Brokarrow Motors."

"Is that a fact?" said Don, dropping the pretense, "I happen to know Clive Brokarrow. He worked for me for several years, AFTER he went bankrupt."

Molly stuttered; she didn't expect this.

"Listen here. Have you ever heard of the Stern Boarding School, young lady?" asked Don directly.

"Stern Boarding," said Eva, as if it were a dream (or rather nightmare) she woke up from.

"I'll be more direct: Are you my daughter, Eva?"

Eva froze again, but Molly was able to cover for her.

"If I were YOUR daughter, you would know it immediately. You wouldn't have to ask. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check up on the Arrow 3. Great day, today, huh?" said Molly. Eva/Molly left behind a slightly confused, yet knowing father.

"_It IS you, Eva. Just like DragonX told me,_" thought Don, knowing now he must talk with Eva about the past.

* * *

DragonX made his way to the Nourasian Module. There he found Canaan repairing his broken sword and Aikka in a meditative position.

"Aikka, I just want to say thank you for what you did," said DragonX.

"I don't deserve it," said Aikka humbly, "It was a fluke that I ended up helping her, instead of hurting her."

"That doesn't matter right now. You will be needed to help the Earth Team in the Final Race against Kross."

"I understand," said Aikka.

DragonX started to leave and almost got to the Earth Team's portal when Kross came out of his own, "Well, well, well. I didn't expect to see you here, DragonX."

"Just like you didn't expect your plan to go so wrong today, huh?" countered DragonX, knowing Kross's schemes firsthand.

"That was the Prince's doing," justified Kross, "I had nothing to do with that."

"Oh, really. I'm supposed to believe that, after what you did to Toros. He lost one race and you kill him," countered DragonX, before continuing in a mocking tone, "What next, you actually killing Sul? Oh wait, that will never happen."

"Don't tempt me, DragonX!"

"Oh, no," said DragonX, his calm, deadly voice returning, "**You don't want to tempt me, Kross! It'll be your last mistake.**"

DragonX went into the Earth Team portal, leaving a slightly scared Cross.

* * *

DragonX walked into Don's office to see him looking at his picture of his family.

"You're right. Eva IS Molly," said Don, sadly.

"I told you before," said DragonX, "don't underestimate your daughter. She's the one that will save history."

"What are you talking about!?" said Don, surprised.

Don looked up, but couldn't find DragonX. He left before Don could spot him. He went out to the edge of the Module.

"The Race is entering its next phase."

* * *

DragonX looked in on Eva/Molly sleeping. Jordan woke up due to a slightly bad dream.

"DragonX?" said Jordan, still trying to wake up.

"Hey Jordan," greeted DragonX.

"I've wanted to ask you something for a while now," confessed Jordan.

"What is it?"

"If it would be alright with you, I would like to date your sister."

"I'm sorry, but that answer will have to wait for the Great Race to be over," apologized DragonX, knowing that this would only distract Molly from what she needs to do.

"I see, well, thank you for being patient. I will be as well."

"Don't worry; I'm thankful that you're being honest with your feelings for Molly."

"I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Same here, Jordan. Same here. Get some sleep; you'll need it."

Jordan went back to sleep to be ready for the next race.

* * *

DragonX was waiting for Eva/Molly in the control room. When Don got there, Koji was reporting on the Acid Pools.

"Remember, this is Oban," reminded DragonX, "Anything's possible."

"Keep the Arrow out of the river, otherwise…" warned Koji.

He showed the simulation of the hull being melted in a flash. Don tried to get Eva/Molly to not race today.

"Don, I think that Molly should make decision. She IS the one racing, after all," stated DragonX, letting his 'sister' make her own decisions.

"We're racing. Come on, Jordan!" said Eva.

Eva/Molly ran to the Whizzing Arrow 3 with Jordan right behind them.

* * *

Eva/Molly was doing alright, until Muir decided to grab Eva/Molly from the cockpit.

"Koji, activate autopilot override NOW!" ordered DragonX; slightly perturbed that Muir would go to such extremes.

"Autopilot override engaged," informed Koji, taking the wheel.

DragonX could only pray that Muir wouldn't do anything too badly to Eva/Molly.

* * *

Muir exchanged memories of why he and Eva/Molly wanted to race. He returned Eva/Molly to the Arrow 3 afterward.

"Molly? Molly, can you here me?" called Jordan softly.

"Hello Jordan, penny for your thoughts," said Molly, not feeling so alone anymore, since she and Eva understood the loss of a loved one as Muir did.

"Jordan, hold on. We're getting you guys back," came DragonX's voice over the comlink.

* * *

DragonX waited for Don to come out of Jordan and Eva/Molly's room before speaking.

"She's fine. She'll be ready for the next race; I won't let her down again," promised DragonX.

DragonX walked over to Stan and Koji while Don went to contact the President of Earth.

"He'll be alright. Just give him some time," said DragonX, talking about Don AND Jordan, since they were both worried about Eva/Molly.

"That man can be heartless at times," said Stan, with a bitter tone.

"Yeah, but he isn't ALWAYS heartless," contradicted DragonX, "Good night."

DragonX went off to bed, hopefully prepared for what he has to do to save Sul.

* * *

Aikka was sneaking into the Earth Module. DragonX caught him before he got to Eva/Molly and Jordan's room.

"I didn't expect you, Aikka," greeted DragonX.

"DragonX!?" gasped Aikka quietly.

"I won't stop you," placated DragonX, "just warn you that Molly might not be so trusting this time."

"I'm well aware of that. I just hope she can forgive me after all of this is over."

"Go. Before Don Wei wakes up."

"Right."

Aikka went inside the room to talk with Eva/Molly. DragonX decided to talk to Satis.

* * *

Satis was still up, as he didn't have much time before he would die. DragonX walked up.

"So, you have less than a week left, huh?" stated DragonX.

"I do," sighed Satis, "It's getting harder and harder to pull this off."

"Don't worry, you only have a few more appearances to make. You just have to survive 5 more days."

"Thank you my friend. I shall miss you."

"As I shall miss you. Are you going to show them the 'beginning' tomorrow?"

"It is customary that the Avatar shows all potential Avatar candidates some of the work he/she will have to do on Oban."

"Sul has pulled into the lead again I see."

"He's the only one Canaletto thinks can ruin his plans now."

"He's going to be in for a BIG surprise," smirked DragonX, before leaving for the Earth Module.

(Time Change)

The racers gathered for the Mid-Race party, DragonX was with them.

"Welcome all of you to our Mid-competition get together. Now, welcome my master: THE AVATAR!!" greeted Satis.

Satis used some of his remaining power to transform into his Avatar form.

"**PROUD RACERS, CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR FIRST 5 RACES OF THE GRAND FINALS! SPECIAL PRAISE IS DUE TO THE CURRENT LEADER: SUL OF GUMARIA!**" stated the Avatar in all his glory.

"Look at Prince Poodle and his pal, Kross," mocked Jordan.

"They make the perfect couple, don't they?" agreed Molly.

DragonX didn't want to make them angry with him if he were to try and defend Aikka, and decided to not do it in front of the other racers.

"**YOU ALL DESERVE PRAISE FOR YOUR SACRIFICES THUS FAR! BUT THE TIME OF FINAL REVELATIONS APPROACHES US! 4 RACES REMAIN ACROSS THE MOTHER PLANET, OBAN! THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY OF THE ULTIMATE PRIZE! PREPARE, OR FOREVER MOURN YOUR LACK OF STRENGTH AND RESOLVE!!**" said the Avatar cryptically.

"Believe me," said a determined Eva, "I won't let anything stand in my way now."

The Avatar looked at Eva/Molly and narrowed his hidden eyes. He finished with a bit of wisdom within an encoded message, "**REMEMBER: OUR SALVATION OR OUR DOWNFALL DEPENDS ON IT!**" The Avatar left after that.

* * *

Canaletto, in his prison, was remarking on what fools the racers are for not knowing the TRUE prize. He then noticed a shadowed figure.

"_**Who is this?**_" speculated Canaletto, fear creeping ever so slowly in,"_**I mustn't have any interference with my plans! I must find out who this is before everything is RUINED!!**_"

* * *

The racers were getting antsy. Eva/Molly looked over at Aikka and glared. Aikka tried to talk to her, but was stopped by Kross talking to Sul.

"Enjoy first place, Sul, while you can," taunted Kross.

Sul just smirked at him.

"The Ultimate Prize is destined for the Crogs!" declared the Crog General.

He tried swinging at Sul, who teleported back to his own Module. Eva/Molly and Jordan snuck out of there, before they got caught in the crossfire.

"Guys, Guys, relax. You need to get ready," warned DragonX to the other racers, as well as teased, "Otherwise the Avatar will consider it forfeit and Sul and the Earth Team will have far less competition. Now, where's the fun in that?"

DragonX calmly walked away from the stunned racers, who quickly realized what he said and raced back to their Modules before the next race started.

* * *

DragonX got into the Control room as the signal went off.

"These holes are connected to the very core of the planet itself. Go too far and you might not get back," informed DragonX, who had been informed by Satis long ago about the birth of other planets.

"We'll need to be careful then," stated Don.

* * *

Eva/Molly and Jordan got in the Arrow, ready for the race.

"Let's get this one, partner!" said Molly, pumped to get more points.

"Right back at ya, partner!" replied Jordan, settling inside the turret.

"Here's goes nothing," stated Eva softly as light shown under the Arrow 3.

The Modules opened and the race began.

* * *

Back in the Control Room, DragonX was looking at the screen for the layout of the Center of Oban, for he never witnessed that before.

"Molly, Koji's found the gate. There's only one this time, so get move on!" informed Don, wanting the same thing as his daughter.

"Be careful, Molly," warned DragonX, "This is the worse place to be stuck in. Stay away from the ground as much as possible."

"Right!" replied Eva/Molly over the comlink.

The race continued, the very tunnels fighting the racers as well as each other.

"What is going on here!?" exclaimed Don in a quiet voice, "I thought there were no advanced civilizations here."

"You never learn, do you? This is Oban; the Avatar himself called her the Mother Planet," said DragonX, "The organic makeup of the tunnels is the origin of nature in a planet."

"Like a womb!" stated an amazed Koji.

"Precisely. Now, watch and be amazed. The end of this race may be something wonderful."

* * *

Aikka shot Ning and Skun down, taking them out of the race, there were about half the racers left. He loaded another arrow and waited for Jordan to shoot. Eva stopped Jordan and Aikka didn't fire, but kept his arrow loaded anyway.

"I'm sure that deep down the Prince really HASN'T changed," said Eva to Molly, still wanting to trust the Nourasian Prince.

"I trust you on this Eva; just don't make yourself a liar," resigned Molly.

"I just hope I'm right."

While it was against his morals to shoot first, Aikka released his arrow, aiming it to miss the Arrow by an inch, but Molly took control and swerved away from the arrow, causing it to hit the wall instead. Jordan counter-fired. An explosion followed, rattling both G'Dar and the Arrow. Molly was able to pull ahead of Aikka in the confusion.

* * *

Koji figured out the density of the spheres, something far greater than anything that size could be.

"I told you, Oban is the Mother Planet," reminded DragonX, "It gives life to other Planets."

"What would happen if one of the spheres burst?" questioned Don.

"It's best not to think about it, sir," sighed Koji, since he didn't want to show the simulation he formulated earlier, upon figuring out the density of the spheres.

"They won't burst. Not today," promised DragonX.

* * *

By the time Eva/Molly, Jordan, and Aikka got there, it was too late. Sul had scored and a big Sphere went up another tunnel, blinding everyone. The gate disappeared during the blindness.

* * *

The Sphere shot up out of another hole, blinding those on the Modules, including DragonX.

"EVA!!" shouted Don in concern.

"Damage report!" ordered DragonX immediately, to cover Don's out of character outburst.

"Communications are offline; even the gate's gone," reported Koji.

A few seconds later, Molly appeared on a screen.

"Control room, do you read me? This is Molly," called out Molly, hoping for an answer.

"We read you, Molly. Everything okay down there?" responded DragonX.

"We're okay. I think the Avatar wanted to scare us a little," informed Eva.

"And he did a beautiful job of it too," said an impressed Jordan.

"Come on back, guys. The race is over for today," stated DragonX.

"On our way," said Molly, depressed that they didn't get any points.

* * *

"_**I shall deal with Sul first; he poses the main threat to my plans. The other one will pay soon enough,**_" promised Canaletto in his prison.

* * *

DragonX was watching the new planet go into its proper place with the others.

"Didn't the Avatar call Oban the Mother Planet?" asked Eva.

"He did indeed. The Big Bang Theory can hold to Oban," replied DragonX, "It could have taken Millennia to send out all these planets and there Moons as the Big Bang took Millennia to expand into what it is today."

"Enough theories for now," said Stan, wanting to give Molly and Jordan some privacy, "C'mon DragonX, let's check on the Arrow."

"Good night," said Koji.

"Be good now," teased Stan.

"Don't stay out to late, Molly," warned DragonX.

"We won't," responded Eva/Molly, speaking for themselves and, to the others, Jordan.

DragonX went inside with Stan and Koji, leaving Eva/Molly alone with Jordan.

"These stars may be beautiful, but they can't hold a candle to you," complimented Jordan, looking to where Molly was, only to find it empty. He turned around to see Eva/Molly walking inside.

"I'll let you stargaze alone," said Eva, not wanting to be alone with Jordan and a crushing Molly, "I'm freezing out here. Goodnight, partner."

Jordan sighed, thinking he had missed his chance. He too headed in shortly.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Oban surface, the Oban nomadic creatures built another temple for use in the next Great Race.

* * *

DragonX was talking with Eva/Molly in the hanger, Stan and Koji were getting some sleep for the next race.

"So, I overheard Jordan's compliment about you Molly," teased DragonX.

"Yeah, but he still has a while before he's date material," replied Molly, wanting to play hard-to-get.

"Hey," scolded Eva, "remember this is my body we inhabit right now. Get your own before you do anything like that.

"Calm down girls, just relax," chuckled DragonX, trying to keep them from fighting in their own mind, "I'm getting along quite well on a formula that can separate you two."

"It'll be good to move around on my own," commented Molly.

"Will we still have our mental link?" wondered Eva.

"You should, after all you don't share a body for few good weeks and not feel some side affects," assured DragonX.

"Thanks, but we need to have a talk with a certain Prince," said Molly, getting up.

"Don't be too hard on him; he has it rough. You don't know what the Crogs wouldn't do for power."

"And you do?" asked Eva, slightly ticked that DragonX was STILL keeping secrets.

"I know, because I've dealt with them before," informed DragonX vaguely, yet gravely.

"You mean on you other mission?" asked Molly.

"Yeah, just be careful in the next race," teased DragonX, "I wouldn't want our star pilot and my sister fall off because she couldn't keep a clear head."

DragonX went off to bed, chuckling. Eva/Molly went outside to try and get Prince Aikka's attention, but failed.

* * *

The next morning (I don't how they keep day and night in the center of the galaxy) Eva decided to try and talk to Aikka face to face, but couldn't get past the barrier. When she heard Aikka come out, she quickly hid while Aikka checked around for spies. Not seeing any, he continued on his way to the lower levels of the Center Temple. Eva followed him.

"You're not going to give me the slip THAT easily, Prince," whispered Eva.

The disc she was on flipped in a circle and Eva/Molly fell down the hole, waking Molly up.

"What are you doing? Where are we?" groaned Molly, waking up from the sudden fall.

"We're in the Center Temple, lower floors," explained Eva.

"Well, just try and keep it down, otherwise we'll be spotted," warned Molly, not wanting to know what lurked down here.

"Right," replied Eva.

They continued on their way, quietly as to not attract attention.

* * *

Don was throwing a fit about Eva/Molly missing AGAIN. (Seriously, this is like the 8th or so time this has happened.)

"GO FIND HER, NOW!!" repeated Don for the umpteenth time.

"Guys, prep the Arrow," interrupted DragonX, "I know where Molly is, and I'll go get her."

* * *

Eva/Molly wandered around trying to find Aikka. They were starting to get spooked by being all alone.

"This is why I don't like to do too much exploring," complained Molly.

"What about back on Alwas, with Jordan?" teased Eva, with a mental smirk on her face.

"That is NOT relevant!" screamed a denying Molly, all the while blushing within Eva's head.

They crawled through some rubble and found a source of light. It turned out to be a fountain with some unusual architecture. They found Aikka talking with Ondai and Ning and Skun about an alliance against Sul.

"We need to take down Sul today, or else," declared Aikka.

Every agreed that Sul needed to be taken down if anyone is to have a fair chance at the Ultimate Prize.

"Let none of us break this pact until Sul is eliminated from the race," vowed Aikka.

"Agreed," vowed Ning, Skun, and Ondai as well.

Eva/Molly got out of there.

"I actually believed that someone was forcing Aikka's hand," said an angry and sad Eva.

"Don't feel down, you remember what DragonX said?" comforted Molly.

"That I shouldn't treat Aikka so bad because I don't know how badly the Crogs want power? I'm beginning to," said Eva.

They got through the rubble again when a BIG Energy Manta crossed their path.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" screamed Eva before Molly covered their mouth.

"Way to go, big mouth! They heard us!" pointed out Molly.

"I couldn't help myself," said Eva, defending herself.

Eva/Molly ran for it. They ran into someone they didn't expect.

* * *

Satis was making his daily round of the lower levels when Eva/Molly crashed into him.

"You nearly scared me to death; don't ever do that again. I'm WAY past my prime ya'know," reprimanded Satis.

"What are you doing here!?" exclaimed a surprised Eva.

"This is the Avatar's temple. I'm simply doing my daily rounds. And you?"

"I think I heard a voice from over here," said Skun from afar.

Eva/Molly covered Satis's mouth. He mumbled something along the lines of "That's not very nice."

"Can you get us out of here?" asked Eva.

Satis mumbled again. "What's the magic word?"

"Please?" tried Molly, taking her hand off of Satis's mouth.

"Now that's more like it. The magic word opens many a door, my dear," said Satis, his statement being true in more ways than one.

Satis used his powers to open a hole in the pillar next to them. It revealed a staircase behind them. They headed downstairs to Satis's house.

* * *

DragonX was sitting back in Satis's home, waiting for Satis to bring back Eva/Molly.

"Welcome to my humble abode," announced Satis from the winding staircase in the middle of the room.

Speaking of which.

"Charming," remarked Molly, trying to be polite yet not at the same time.

"It suits him," added Eva.

"Hey, you find something interesting upstairs, Molly?" asked DragonX from his seat, getting their attention.

"Well…" started Molly, not wanting to reveal too much.

"Don's worried. The next race is within the hour."

"Then we have to get back," replied Eva.

"Now hold on, Molly," interrupted Satis, "Rest up a bit first, then take the portal with the Earth Team logo and you'll be back in a flash."

"Perfect. Thanks," deadpanned Molly.

"Molly, you need to be in tiptop form for the race today. So you need your rest," agreed DragonX.

"Where are my manners? You might want a drink before you go."

Eva/Molly looked around the apartment, for lack of a better word, and found the Nourasian portal. Eva scowled, remembering the Princes words. Then they noticed Sul's portal.

"Sul's portal," stated Eva, feeling an urge to go in there.

"Sul can handle anything that's thrown at him," warned DragonX.

"She wants to warn him anyway," informed Molly through the mental link.

DragonX sighed. Satis was busy making the tea. DragonX decided to follow after her to make sure she didn't get into trouble.

"Wait! That's not…" started Satis, but it was too late. They already went though the portal. Satis sighed, "Your portal."

* * *

Sul was meditating when he sensed two people, one with two spirits, enter his designated module. He teleported behind Eva/Molly while DragonX decided to wait by the stairs.

"I've come to warn you. Some of the other racers are planning an ambush in the next race," stated Eva, immediately getting to the point.

"They will hurt you, badly. This is serious," added Molly,

Sul floated a few feet away from her.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" shouted Eva/Molly, fed up with people NOT listening to her.

"Why are you telling me this?" wondered Sul.

"Isn't it obvious!? Do you think I'd let them get away with this?" replied Molly.

"Why not? You would have everything to gain. Don't you long to win the Ultimate Prize as much as I?" wondered Sul again.

"But I won't let it destroy me!" countered Molly.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Sul used his powers to probe Eva's memories and find out about her broken family. DragonX knew he would take it too far. Sul already put Molly to sleep until they got back to their own Module.

"That's about enough, Sul!" stated DragonX, walking towards Sul now.

Sul stopped, before stating, "Your scars are so deep they control you. It makes you an easy target."

"Sul, that is enough. She's already hurting enough as it is," urged DragonX.

"And what of you, DragonX? I know for a fact that you have changed Destiny such as I have," said Sul, turning to DragonX directly.

"I did it for the good of the Universe," countered DragonX.

"Your visit was in error. You have wasted my time," stated Sul, not wanting to be bothered anymore, "I welcome a surprise attack. It would break up the monotony of this competition, and maybe that of my existence."

"Why do you want to win the prize?" asked Eva.

"I am the Master of Time and Space, and even the course of Destiny. There is nothing left for me to wish for. Go."

Eva clenched her fist as she got up. She ran after Sul.

"Well, if your so bored, then why don't you get lost!?" demanded Eva.

Sul looked back at Eva.

"Leave the prize to those who really need it! We won't miss you!" stated Eva.

Sul looked as though he contemplated the idea for a second before continuing on his way.

She growled before leaving to return to the Earth Team's Module. DragonX wasn't through yet and decided to follow after Sul.

"I already told your 'sister', you visit is in vain," stated Sul once more.

"I wanted to ask you if you know about _him_," said DragonX, abruptly changing the subject.

"You mean Canaletto, do you not?" said Sul in an obvious tone.

"The very same. I know for a fact that he wants to get rid of you in the next race, just so his plans can bring about destruction to the Universe."

"I shall do what I can," promised Sul.

"And I shall do what you can't," promised DragonX.

DragonX left for the Earth Team Module by his Hover Board, as the next race was about to begin.

* * *

DragonX got back to the Control room just in time for the race to begin.

"Everything okay, Molly," asked DragonX.

"Everything's alright here," replied Eva, saddened by her visit to Sul and her trip through her most painful memories.

"Let's just win this one," stated Molly.

The racers were racing towards the first gate when Prince Aikka turned around, due to Kross's order. Ning and Skun and Ondai followed, by the promise of the pact they made.

"I can't stay for the rest of this race; I need to be somewhere," said DragonX, in a tone that the others didn't want to argue with.

DragonX left the Control Room. He headed to the edge of the Module, jumped off, and activated his Hover Board. He activated the booster once his got up to speed and got to the max he could without losing control. He was heading to the Temple of the Heart.

* * *

Sul finished proving his power to his would-be attackers and continued on his way. Eva/Molly appeared soon after that. Aikka got back on G'Dar and he continued in the race.

"Molly, do you hear me?" came DragonX' voice over the comlink.

"I read you," replied Molly.

"You needn't worry about Sul," informed DragonX, "You need to worry about beating Aikka right now. So, activate the Hyper Drive and get going."

"Right," agreed Molly.

Molly passed Aikka just before the final gate and was able to get second instead of third.

* * *

Canaletto transported Sul to the courtyard in front of the Temple of the Heart. DragonX was lying in wait just outside the wall. He watched on as Canaletto appeared, causing the warning sensors back at Satis's house to go off.

"Are you the one called Canaletto?" asked Sul, curiously to the challenge before him.

"_**Your reputation honors you, Sul. Your knowledge is impressive and your powers, far greater than you let others believe,**_" responded Canaletto.

This conversation was being broadcasted to the Earth Team's Module somehow.

"What do you want from me?" asked Sul.

"_**I underestimated you, Sul. That was a mistake. Your light of strength BLINDS my vision of the future, a future I've taken GREAT care to control. And THIS has to end!**_"

"Your mistake was underestimating the one who TRULY changed Destiny outside this race," countered Sul, revealing yet not revealing DragonX's role to Canaletto, "There is someone who has also taken great care to not allow HIS vision of the future be shattered, as you do, but what are you going to do about me?"

"_**I'm offering a rare alliance. Imagine: two great beings stand together. We would be magnificent!**_"

"Alliances are for the small and weak. If you are truly Canaletto, then you will have no real powers over this world."

"_**Not yet,**_" chuckled Canaletto, "_**You're making a great mistake!**_"

"Be GONE, Canaletto!" declared Sul. He used his powers to destroy the copy of Canaletto. He sighed before finishing, "I am disappointed. I didn't expect you to forfeit so quickly."

"Get out of there, Sul!" shouted DragonX, jumping down in front of Sul.

"DragonX, what are you doing?!" exclaimed Sul, wondering why DragonX would risk exposure.

The transport spell opened up beneath them. DragonX focused HIS powers into changing the destination of the portal.

"_**I'm not as powerless as you believe. Why do you think I brought you here?**_" taunted Canaletto.

"Don't worry, I've changed the point of destination, you'll be fine!" said DragonX quietly to Sul.

* * *

Satis was having his own battle against Canaletto, draining his strength even more.

"_**My time has come!**_" shouted Canaletto in triumph.

Satis gasped.

* * *

Sul got dragged down into the portal. His Point Marker was taken down as well. DragonX was left to face Canaletto alone.

"You can't touch me!"

"_**And why is that?**_"

"I may be breaking the fourth wall, but I have Author Privilege"

What sounded like a canon shot echoed through the air, the sound of the fourth wall breaking.

"_**You don't mean!?**_"

A portal opened up, revealing RedDragonForce 1 with a tired out Sul resting on his bed.

"Sorry, Canaletto, but this is MY story to write. I may not own the ORIGINAL rights, but I own the changes I've made to THIS history. Namely DragonX."

"_**CURSE YOU!!**_" swore Canaletto.

Canaletto used his powers to push DragonX back into RDF1's world before returning back to his prison.

(Chapter End)

(RDF1's Dimension)

RDF1: Are you alright, man?

Dx: I'm fine.

Sul: Thank you for rescuing me. I appreciate it. I'll be going now. I must stop Canaletto.

Dx: HOLD IT!! You ain't going nowhere.

RDF1: Except to YOUR Office, DragonX.

Dx: Fine. Follow me.

Sul followed DragonX to his work Dimension.

(DragonX's work Dimension)

Rick and Maya were playing cards while they waited for DragonX to return to pick them up. They had finished their training a few days back and were watching the race from afar. They decided to play cards between races. Today's game was poker.

Rick: Ha! Beat this: A full house!

He laid out 5 cards: Jack, Jack, Ace, Ace, and Ace. (All not spades)

Maya: That may be tough, but I think I can pull that off.

She laid down HER 5 cards: 10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace, all Spades.

Maya: The ultimate of Royal Flushes, my fellow racer.

DragonX walked up clapping, Sul floating behind him.

Dx: Not bad Maya. I thought Rick would've had a better hand against you, but I was wrong.

Maya: It's all in the cards.

Sul: What are they doing?

Dx: Playing Poker. A simple Earth Game.

Sul: I know _that_.

Dx: Guys, time has almost arrived. I have to speak with Eva one last time before coming back for all of you. Make sure Miss Porter gives him a room for a night or two.

Rick: I'll get on it.

Rick left to find Miss Porter.

Dx: I must go; I'm needed in the Observance Room.

DragonX walked to the Observance Room.

ObanObserver: Sir. It's good to see that you are back. I must admit, I was worried at first, but with the Changes you made, Canaletto has little chance of victory now.

Dx: I've got to make it zero. I have to go, but I'll be back in a matter of hours. I'll see you within two days.

ObanObserver: Yes, sir. I'll keep watching the Oban Dimension.

Dx: Good, keep it up.

DragonX went back to RDF1's Dimension.

(RDF1's Dimension)

RDF1 was reading another fic when DragonX came back.

RDF1: It near time. I'll give you the plan for defeating Canaletto.

Dx: Good. Now, if you don't mind, I need some GOOD sleep here, outside of time.

RDF1: Good job, and I think you due for a raise.

Dx: Thanks.

DragonX went to his chambers in RDF1's dimension.

RDF1: Hey guys, I'm sorry about breaking the fourth wall, but it was kinda necessary as to prevent DragonX from being called Uber in this fic.

Thanks for waiting for this one.

Please R&R, for the sake of a better fic.

Later,

RDF1


	7. End of the Beginning

Hey guys, this is WAY sooner than expected, but I got totally psyched to write another chapter as soon as I saw Eva/Molly defeat Kross once and for all, with Maya's help of course.

Dx: I don't know what it is with you and Eva/Molly defeating Crogs, but I'm NOT really sure if I like it, I mean I barely got 25 hours total of sleep since Friday.

RDF1: (LOL) That's more sleep than I get in 4 days, give or take.

Dx: Har, har. Are you going to get going with the fic, or am I going to have to tell the others that they have to wait even longer?

RDF1: Alright, alright already. Don't get your Dragon Tail in a bunch.

Dx: Speaking of which, PyroDragoon is STILL waiting for the Naruto update.

RDF1: EITHER HE WAITS OR I DON'T LET HIM BEAT UP ON OROCHIMARU!!

Dx: (scared voice) got it.

RDF1: Time for the fic. Oh, Looking as episode 23 again, I found a mistake, it's Kross and not Cross. Oopsie. And I know I said there WOULD be a chapter or two after this, but it's only going to be just one, and maybe just an epilogue at that.

Disclaimer: See Recap, or look towards previous chapters.

Chapter 7: The End of the Beginning.

Chapter Explanation:

Don finds out the truth about Eva/Molly.

Eva/Molly and Jordan head to the Temple of the Heart.

The TRUTH about the Ultimate Prize is revealed.

The Final Race has begun.

Everything will change for good.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Sul got dragged down into the portal. His Point Marker was taken down as well. DragonX was left to face Canaletto alone._

_Dx: You can't touch me!_

_Canaletto: _**And why is that?**

_Dx: I may be breaking the rules, but I have Author Privilege._

_Canaletto: _**You don't mean!?**

_A portal opened up, revealing RedDragonForce 1 with a tired out Sul resting on his bed._

_RDF1: Sorry, Canaletto, but this is MY story to write. I may not own the ORIGINAL rights, but I own the changes I've made to THIS history. Namely DragonX._

_Canaletto: _**CURSE YOU!!**

_Canaletto used his powers to push DragonX back into RDF1's world before returning back to his prison._

(Recap End)

(Scene Change)

DragonX returned to the Earth Team's Module with a heavy heart. He needed to explain everything very soon. He just didn't know how to do it just yet. He walked inside just to notice Eva/Molly sleeping on Jordan. Jordan was sleeping as well.

Dx: Aww, now if only that was just Molly.

The scene didn't last long, for Don came up and interrupted them.

Don: GOOD MORNING!

Jordan: Good morning…?

He noticed his and Molly's position. He tried to get away from Molly but…

Molly: (half-asleep) Don't go! Keep me warm.

Don glared while DragonX chuckled.

Don: Will you excuse us, Jordan? There are things I must discuss with Molly.

Jordan crawled away with a lame excuse.

Don: This competition is no longer about the race. There are Dark Forces at work here.

Dx: And they are responsible for making Sul disappear. BUT, he is fine; Sul is too powerful a being to be killed that easily.

Don: Furthermore, I know you are my daughter, Eva.

Eva/Molly gasped. They ran down to the Arrow 3 and hid in the cockpit. Don ran after her, DragonX following by walking. DragonX made it as soon as Eva told Don where she was. DragonX followed Don.

Eva: Why, DragonX?

Dx: He figured it out on his own; I just confirmed it for him.

Eva: I've imagined this moment for a very long time. I would run into your arms and you would hug me, and all those years would be forgiven. But now that it's happened, I don't feel a thing.

Don: There is so much to explain to you Eva.

Dx: No time like the present.

Don: And so many reasons WHY you must hate me.

Dx: No doubt there.

Don glared at him, but DragonX was, as usual, unaffected.

Eva: Let me handle this, Molly.

Molly: Alright, but I'LL need to talk to him as well.

Eva: Try me.

Don told his story of how his life had changed, a lot, over the last 10 years. Until he came to the Interplanetary Championship.

Eva: Spirit.

Dx: He did not kill Maya. Maya's ship exploded due to someone tampering with it before the race started and after all the checks were done. Spirit tried to save her, but she didn't want Spirit to get caught in the blast.

Eva: Spirit showed those images after I crashed the Arrow 2 beyond repair.

Don: I destroyed my wife by pushing her to race that day, and I couldn't do that again.

Dx: So you left your daughter at the worse school possible!? I don't get you.

Don: What's there to get? I caused my wife to be killed and I left my daughter in a school so she would receive an education without me messing up her life.

Dx: If I didn't help Eva these past 10 years, who KNOWS who and where she might be right now!

Eva: Why didn't you ever call me? Why didn't you ever write? Why didn't you ever _visit_ me? WHY!?

Don: It wasn't possible.

Dx: Excuse me. NOT possible!? I visited Eva whenever I could and I was certain to make sure she had a HAPPY birthday every year! You, her own "FATHER" never did a thing to help her!

Eva: I waited for your call every year, and it never came. The people at the orphanage called me an orphan, and they were right. Other than DragonX, I had no one! He gave the Rocket Seat I used to escape; he even gave me the parts to repair it when the school dismantled it. He's been more like family to me than you did!!

Dx: Eva…

Eva: IT TOOK 17 RACES OF ME BREAKING MY NECK FOR YOU TO REALIZE WHO I AM!!

Dx: THAT'S ENOUGH, EVA!!

Eva was shaken a bit, for DragonX had never spoken to her like that. He had always been friendly and joke-like when he explained things that she shouldn't do or shouldn't be like. The signal went off to start the next race.

Dx: We'll need to talk more later, right now…

Eva: I know.

Don: You can't go out there!

Eva/Molly: Yes I can.

Dx: Don, We need to talk in private.

DragonX brought Don away from the Arrow 3. He led him up the ramp and into the control room. They found Stan, Koji, and Jordan tinkering with things, minding their own business. (Yeah, right!)

Don: What are you waiting for!? WE HAVE A RACE (falls short of the anger motivation) get to your posts.

Dx: Go guys.

Stan and Koji got to the computers while Jordan got down to the Arrow.

Don: Are you sure that she knows what she's doing?

Dx: She doesn't even begin to know what she's gotten into. None of you do.

Don: What ARE we getting into?

Dx: The fight to save the Galaxy.

(Scene Change)

Molly: That went wonderful.

Eva: I'm not in the mood.

Molly: So, Daddy had his own reasons for not visiting…

Eva: I SAID I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!!

Molly: Okay, okay. No need to get testy. I was just trying to lighten the mood a little.

Eva: Please, not now, Molly. I need to concentrate on the race.

The race began, and went on as normal. Lord Forter trying to stop her, but Jordan took out the cannons and passed him. The racers passed over a near bottomless chasm, this one not as close to the center of the planet as the other ones.

(Scene Change)

DragonX knew the time was getting close. He couldn't bear watching Eva/Molly crashing down into the chasm. He walked out of the room.

Don: Where are you going, DragonX??

Dx: To protect my sister!

DragonX walked to the edge of the module and jumped off. He activated his Hover Board again and this time flew at a slower pace to the Temple of the Heart.

(Time Change)

He got there in about 5 hours that time, considering he had to check that Eva/Molly and Jordan were in the Wind Canyon. He landed in front of the gateway and looked around the Arena of the heart. He noticed Eva/Molly and Jordan coming out the tunnel exit. He jump down and walked over to greet them when they both disappeared.

Dx: Shoot, why now?

DragonX's family came in to view.

Dx's Father: Hello son, we've missed you so much, come on home. We can be a family again.

Dx's Brother: Come on back, bud. We're sorry about before.

Dx's Mother: You broke my heart by running away 50 years ago! Please come home!

Dx: You think I would fall for this. I disgusted you 50 years ago; you think that would change?

Dx's Father: Please, come home. We miss you.

Dx: Oh, spare me the sob story. You may have missed me, but never enough to apologize about the way you treated me 50 years ago. BE GONE, ILLUSIONS!!

Eva: DragonX!?

The illusions disappeared once Eva called out to DragonX.

Dx: Molly?

Molly: We're here for you, DragonX.

Eva: Don't worry about before; I forgive you.

Dx: Thanks.

Jordan: Mind telling me what's going on here?

Dx: Just something in the family. Let's get going. We need to get to that Temple.

Jordan: Why can't you take us back to the Module yourself?

Dx: Because the Temples have moved on, another race has passed. We need to get into that Temple. I know for a fact it has a portal that can take us there directly.

Eva/Molly and Jordan followed DragonX to the entrance of the Temple of the Heart. DragonX looked up at the Stone Figures around the Gateway, not noticing the Shadows behind them.

Eva: DragonX, RUN!!

Eva/Molly and Jordan ran past DragonX. DragonX looked behind him.

Dx: What you looking at?

DragonX began to run backwards, as if to mock the Shadow Demons.

Dx: NOT THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BEINGS OF DARKNESS AS YOU WERE MILLIONS OF YEARS AGO, HUH?

DragonX made it behind the Light barrier just in time before the Demons actually grabbed him. He stopped and ;P them for their weakness and stupidity.

Dx: Never learn, do they?

Jordan: DragonX! UP HERE!

Dx: I'M COMING ALREADY!!

DragonX caught up with Eva/Molly and Jordan and they entered the Temple of the Heart.

Dx: You know, if I didn't know that this temple was here, I would've began to lose hope like the others.

Eva: We were able to contact them for a second though.

Dx: Then they won't stop, but they're looking in the wrong place, now aren't they?

He smirked at them and Eva smirked back, understanding the joke. Eva/Molly pulled out their flashlight and all of them walked inside. Soon enough they came across the Oban History Legend.

Dx: Well, I'll be. The stories are true after all.

Eva: What is it?

Dx: This isn't my story to tell, but I think we can find out. Let's get moving.

Jordan: These murals are freaking me out, guys.

Dx: Relax Jordan.

Eva/Molly: We just need to keep moving.

They came across the TRUTH behind the Great Race of Oban. The selection process of choosing the next Avatar.

Dx: Well, there you go.

Eva: The symbol of the Avatar. We CAN get home if this Temple is linked to him.

Dx: Come on, the portal's this way.

They came across a bridge with a WHITE chasm beneath it.

Dx: This is bad. A WHITE chasm is something that no one has seen.

They passed the bridge and entered the main room of the Temple of the Heart. DragonX continued downstairs. Jordan cried out like a little kid.

Dx: Down here, guys.

Eva: I don't know how to explain it Jordan, but I feel as though there's a reason we're here.

They went downstairs and joined DragonX by the Pyramid.

Dx: Molly, if you will; touch the pyramid.

Eva/Molly did so. A light ensued from the pyramid and the Creators appeared.

Creators: **The time to award the Ultimate Prize has not yet come!**

Creator1: Who dares to enter the Temple of the Heart?

Others: **WHO?**

Eva/Molly: We are The Earth Team, finalists in the Great Race of Oban.

The Creators discussed with one another around Jordan.

Jordan: LEAVE US ALONE!

Dx: Jordan, no!

Eva: And you who are you?

(This gets really confusing, so if I mess up anything by voice, please forgive me)

Creator2: We?

Creator3: We barely remember.

Creator4: We are what began and what will finish.

Creator5: We are what remain of a once great and powerful race.

Creators3-7: We are the last of Creators.

Creator1: Or what remains of them.

Molly: You're not making much sense. Explain yourselves clearly.

Creator9: We have no reason to explain it to you. It is BEYOND you realm of comprehension.

Dx: (whispers) That's not what Satis told me.

Eva/Molly: Try us.

The Council confers once more before deciding to tell the story of the Creation of the Oban Dimension. The way they had progressed, and fallen to mortal desires. They told of their fall and the decision to make a NEW Master of Oban, the Avatar.

Creators: **This is how the Great Race came to be.**

The Creators left one by one after that.

Creator8: We answered your question, now LEAVE!

Dx: That's not very nice, you know!!

Jordan: Do you believe any of this?

Dx: I believe the answers lie with the Avatar. We need to go.

A portal opened up behind them.

Jordan: Why didn't it do that when I checked it earlier?

Dx: It didn't have a reason to.

DragonX walked into the portal and waited on the other side for them. They came crashing through a few seconds later.

Dx: Well, shall we go get our answers?

Molly: Yes.

Eva: We need them.

Jordan: Where are we anyway?

Dx: This is Satis's home. You think he wouldn't have a place to stay, now did you?

Jordan blushed a bit in embarrassment.

(Scene Change)

Satis was making his final appearance as the Avatar. He was them about the Ultimate Prize and not morn the lose of Sul and the Earth Team.

Eva: But what IS the Ultimate Prize?

Everyone turned to see Eva/Molly, Jordan, and DragonX walk up.

Aikka: Molly!?

Dx: What? You didn't think we survived?

Avatar: **I AM PLEASED TO SEE YOU ARE BACK AMONG US, HUMAN. BUT FAR LESS THAT YOU **_**DARE**_** TO INTERRUPT ME!!**

Lightning crackled behind him.

Eva: I meant no disrespect, but what IS the Ultimate Prize! I NEED TO KNOW!!

Avatar: **YOU HAVE BEEN **_**TOLD!!**_** ARE YOU DOUBTING THE WORD OF THE AVATAR!!**

More lightning.

Molly: The Creators told us the Ultimate Prize won't make our dreams come true!

Avatar: **THE CREATORS!?**

Jordan: Yeah, the Ancient Masters of Oban. Does that ring any bells? (to the racers) We met them in this weird Temple.

The others looked shocked and looked towards the Avatar. He was silent, contemplating how to keep this truth from them.

Eva: The Creators told us that the TRUE purpose of the race was to crown the next Avatar.

Ning: Is this true?

Avatar Satis was STILL quiet, looking a DragonX for any way out of this. DragonX just looked at him and nodded, there was no other way. Aikka looked at Eva/Molly before returning to the Avatar.

Aikka: Why are you not answering her question? Who ARE these Creators?

Ondai: The Earth Girl spoke the truth, my internal lie detector is _never_ wrong.

Ning: We have suffered enough! We MUST have the truth!

Forter: That's right! No one tricks Lord Forter but himself.

Avatar: _**SILENCE!!**__**I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS NONSENSE!!**_

He created a mini-storm in the Center Temple to scare them into believing him, but it left him winded.

Avatar: **THE CREATORS **(Cough, cough) **ARE NOTHING MORE** (cough) **THAN **(cough) **ghosts!**

He vanished to behind the Racers, DragonX went over to help his long-time friend, the Avatar.

Satis: (coughing)

Dx: It's okay. You'll be alright, I promise.

Satis: I'm getting WAY too OLD for these: Moments of Majesty. They're very overrated, you know?

He smiled out to the Racers.

Dx: It's time you knew the truth.

Eva: Satis, you are the Avatar?

Satis: Yes, I am. (coughs) But as you can see: My reign is coming to an end.

Eva: So then it's true. There IS no Ultimate Prize.

Satis: There IS a prize, Molly. Just not the one you were expecting. For the good of the Galaxy, a new Avatar MUST arise: A creature of Immense Strength and Steadfast Determination!

Aikka: You mean the winner of the Great Race of Oban?

Dx: Yep, and 10,000 years ago, Satis was named Avatar as well.

Satis: This very day in fact.

Kross: Why did you LIE to us?

Satis: So your motivations would not be, tainted by your lust for Power and Conquest!

Dx: That means you, Kross!

Kross narrowed his eye at the pair, who were unaffected, as usual. Satis used his powers to float in the air in front of them.

Satis: **The Avatar is a SACRED DUTY! He is the Guardian and Protector of the Galaxy! It is a Position of Great Strength and Great Responsibility! One to be honored, cherished, and protected! The Final Race shall go ahead as planned regardless one's choice of staying or leaving! You must inform me by noon with your decisions!**

Everyone started to go to their own portal to think about the information they have been given, and to decide whether or not to participate. Jordan noticed Eva/Molly standing where they were and decided to wait for them.

Satis: I don't blame you, Eva. You really caught me off guard with all this Creator Stuff.

Dx: He knows the truth because he IS the Avatar. He helped you on Alwas because that is his duty.

Eva: Satis, Can the Avatar bring someone back to life?

Muir decided to listen in to see if he could save his wife.

Satis: The Avatar enjoys many powers, but NO ONE, not even the Avatar, should ever mess with the Kingdom of the Dead. Sorry.

Eva: That's what I was afraid of.

Dx: Return to the Earth Team Module, we'll bring up the Arrow 3 for repairs.

Eva/Molly and Jordan went back to the Earth Team Module.

Dx: I'm sorry, my friend. Your time is running out, I'm not sure you'll last past 1 o'clock.

Satis: I'll be fine, I've lived a good 10,000 years. I'm just worried for Eva and Molly. They will decide the Fate of Canaletto.

Dx: If things go according to plan, they'll be happier than they ever had been before in their lives.

Satis: What you did, are you sure you did the right thing?

Dx: I'm sure. I'm giving Eva the best life I can think of. Molly will be happy with Jordan. The only thing is the timing of everything.

Satis: I only pray your plan works.

(Scene Change)

Koji: Forget it. We can _never_ fix it.

Stan: We can't leave our baby looking like _this!_

Dx: I agree completely. I'll help out as much as I can.

Stan/Koji: DRAGONX!

Dx: You didn't think I'd run off and leave you, did I?

Stan: This is the last of the last! We need to do our best work here.

Dx/Koji: RIGHT!

Dx: Oh, and when we get back to Earth, you guys will need to start designs on the Whizzing Arrow 4.

(Scene Change)

Kross was rallying the Crog Imperium to follow his bidding. Lord Forter was picking out a good hat to be crowned Avatar in. Muir decided not to participate in the last Race. Ondai wanted to be Avatar to become of Flesh. Ning and Skun decided to Race to gather their people together. O was preparing for his part in the coming battle. Aikka was thinking about his duty and what will happen if he or Kross became Avatar. He decided that Molly would be best suited to be crowned Avatar. Don contacted the President and told him the truth, the President wanted what many others wanted: Power and Conquest.

(Scene Change)

DragonX helped out for nearly 2 hrs. He decided to join Eva/Molly as they went to see Avatar Satis.

Satis: It seems Muir has not joined our party. What about you?

Kross: I'm in.

Forter: I'm in.

Ning/Skun: We're in.

Ondai and O were in as well. Aikka looked at Eva/Molly then back at Avatar Satis.

Aikka: I'm in.

Everyone looked at Eva/Molly.

Eva: I'm uh…

Molly: What's with the hesitation? Do you want me to say it?

Eva: NO! I've made my decision and I'm not changing it.

Aikka: Molly?

Eva: I'm so out!

Satis sighed disappointedly while Aikka gasped. Eva turned around and walked away. Everyone looked at DragonX as if to explain it.

Dx: She's made her choice, there's nothing I can do about it now.

Kross laughed.

Kross: I suggest you ALL do the same. None of you stand a chance against the power of the Crogs.

Aikka went after Eva/Molly.

Dx: Is that a challenge, Kross?

(Scene Change)

Aikka caught up with Eva/Molly.

Aikka: Molly, you can't do this. ALL of us must stand together against the Crogs. If Kross becomes Avatar…

Molly: I think you've switched sides just a little to easily, Aikka.

Aikka looked hurt, but knew it was the truth. Molly regretted saying that, because deep down, Molly really came to know Aikka as a friend as well.

Molly: You take care of it. This is no longer my fight.

(Scene Change)

DragonX waited for everyone to get out of hearing range before turning to Satis.

Dx: Eva and Molly WILL be apart of this Race. Make sure to release her ship with the others.

Satis: Of course.

DragonX walked away while bringing out his communicator.

(Miss Porter): DragonX, sir. How may I help you?

Dx: I need Maya to get ready for the final race. Eva and Molly will need all the help they can get against Kross.

(Miss Porter): I shall inform her immediately.

Dx: Also have Maya, Rick, and Sul on standby. They'll need to meet me at the Temple of the Heart when I give the signal.

(Miss Porter): I shall give them the message, sir.

Dx: Thank you. And remind me when I get back after the mission to give you a raise.

(Miss Porter): Yes, sir. I shall be waiting.

DragonX closed the communication and got back to the Earth Module. He helped finish the repairs on the Arrow 3 with Stan and Koji.

(Scene Change)

Eva and Molly were still arguing about participating in the race.

Molly: You NEED to do this! What about Kross? You want HIM to be Avatar and destroy the Galaxy?

Eva: I participated in this race because DragonX told me to. I wanted to win to save my mother, but now it's all over and there's nothing to Race for anymore.

Molly: DragonX never pushed us to race! He always told us it was our decision. And what about Aikka? I thought you liked him, but I guess I was wrong. I guess I'm also right about before, you DON'T want to save your honor. The Eva I've come to know is too strong to let anything stand in her way. You're nothing but a Shadow of the REAL Eva.

Eva: You can't be serious! I've risked everything for this race! I've got nothing left to lose whether I participate or not!

Molly: That's where you're wrong! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING TO LOSE!! DAD, JORDAN, AIKKA, STAN, KOJI, AND EVEN DRAGONX!! THIS ISN'T EVEN MENTIONING ALL THE HUMANS LEFT ON EARTH WHO WILL BE AT THE MERCY OF THE CROGS!! ARE YOU GONNA LET EVERYTHING WE WORKED FOR BE DESTROYED IN A INSTANT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DO THE ONE THING YOU INHERITED FROM YOUR MOTHER!?

Eva was quiet, Molly had stuck a cord with the Mother Comment. Eva thought about her Mother and what she would do in this situation.

(Mother): _As long as we can fly, there's still hope. I refuse to believe it's the end of the world. We can still do this, my Darling Daughters. We just have to be able to fly._

Eva gasped, that was really her, Maya. Eva and Molly heard the Arrow 3 being repaired.

Molly: The others aren't giving up and we shouldn't either.

Eva: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted myself. We CAN still do this!

Molly: That's the spirit, let's get down there and show Kross who's TRULY worthy of the Ultimate Prize!!

Eva/Molly went down to where the others were fixing up the Whizzing Arrow 3.

(Scene Change)

The signal went off just as the Repairs were finished and Eva/Molly came down.

Jordan: You know, Molly, maybe this is for the better. I wouldn't want to ride in that thing anyway.

Stan growled while Koji glared. DragonX chuckled as he waited for Eva/Molly's response.

Molly: Such a Chicken!

Eva: I know!

Eva/Molly: It's so beautiful! Hurry up, Jordan! We're late!

Dx: This is it, Molly. Time for the Ultimate Race.

Eva: Don't you know it!

Jordan: Wait for me: MASTER OF THE GALAXY!

Eva: I'm only racing, to stop Kross. I have no desire to become…

Jordan: Yeah, yeah. Whatever, MISS AVATAR!!

Molly: He'll never learn!

Eva: I'll say!

Stan: Look Koji, our baby's going out for one final race!

Dx: Don, we need to get ready. Just remember: This is HER decision.

Don refused and ran to the Control Room to try and get some sense into her. DragonX followed.

(Scene Change)

Don contacted the Arrow 3.

(Don): Eva, you don't have to do this! We can go home now! I promise you and I will never be separated again!

Molly: Unfortunately, there's one last thing we need to do to make sure we CAN go home to a SAFE Earth.

Eva: I hope I can live to see that day. I have one last thing to do here, BEFORE we can go home! This is more than us right now.

(Dx): Go get 'em, Champ!

Eva/Molly: I will, DragonX!

Don: Good luck, Eva. Your Mother would be so proud.

Dx: Don't worry, Eva. Maya is with you, you just got to feel her!

Eva: Thanks, bro!

The Modules opened and the Final Race (Battle) Began!

(Time Change)

Kross was able to take out Ning and Skun, as well as Lord Forter. Satis contacted O and asked him to help in the coming battle. Aikka was able to take out Ondai and was moving on to his next target when he saw the Earth Team come out. HE didn't want to shoot at them, but if Jordan shot first, he wouldn't hesitate. Eva/Molly convinced Jordan to NOT shoot Aikka. Aikka proposed an alliance between Nourasians and Humans, Eva agreed within a few seconds.

Jordan: Molly, at least play hard to get.

Aikka: Thank you, with us working together, there is no doubt we can defeat Kross. You will make a WONDERFUL Avatar, Molly.

Eva blushed.

Eva: I was thinking the same thing about YOU, Prince Aikka!

Prince Aikka blushed as well. The FINAL Gate revealed itself and they raced off to it, but not until after:

Eva: Let's beat the Crogs TOGETHER!

Molly: We can flip a coin for the Avatar Position!

They winked at Aikka.

Molly: Well, there's your hard to get, Jordan.

They were able to catch up with Kross within a few minutes. After a few rounds were exchanged, they were able to pull in front of him. Kross got out of the rubble in a few seconds though, and decided to take out Prince Aikka first. He knocked out G'Dar with his Trident move. Eva/Molly went after him, but was stopped by Aikka.

Aikka: Molly! Do not worry about me! Stop Kross now!

Molly: We will!

In a mad frenzy, Eva/Molly raced after Kross with the FULL intent on stopping him by any means necessary. They activated the Booster Drives and chased after him, passed him, and tried to stay away from his Trident. Kross activated HIS one-time Overdrive and chased after them.

(Scene Change)

Koji was able to reconnect as Eva/Molly was activating the Booster Drives for the final time.

Don: Eva!

Dx: Go for it, Molly.

(Scene Change)

Maya was ready for this, she was flying in the Simulation right alongside Eva/Molly. She contacted them when the time is right.

(Scene Change)

Eva/Molly was trying to beat Kross to the Gate.

Molly: THERE! That tunnel!

Eva: On it!

They made it through the tunnel, but Kross was able to get into perfect position to cut the Arrow, and Eva/Molly, in half. Eva thought is was all over until…

(Maya): You thinking about letting him do this to you? That's not the way MY daughter should think like!

Eva: MOTHER!?

Molly: MAYA!?

(Maya): Let's do this together, my Daughters, and show Kross who the REAL pilots are. He's not facing just one, he's facing THREE!!

Eva/Molly: RIGHT!!

(Maya): Follow my lead!

Eva/Molly: Here goes nothing!

(AN: It really should be "everything", considering how much she's doing here.)

Maya led them through one of her best moves and landed in between the top two blades. They caused Kross to crash into the ramp up to where the Gate was. Kross swore just like Toros did back on Alwas just before dying from the crash.

Kross: BY CRAM!!

Eva/Molly raced up the crumbling ramp and passed through the Gate to win the Great Race of Oban. They saw a flash of Maya, as they knew (not really) that they were never going to be together again.

(Scene Change)

Dx: Way to go, Molly!

Don: Don't you mean: Eva!?

Dx: Right!

They just witnessed Eva/Molly's triumph over Kross and winning the Race. DragonX raced down to congratulate them. He got there with seconds to spare.

Dx: MOLLY!!

He couldn't do anything about it. He saw Eva/Molly disappear in a golden shower of light. Jordan got out a few seconds later.

Jordan: Molly!?

Dx: (thinking) _Oh snap. If Eva does follow the plan, then we need to get out of here._ Jordan, gather up everything you can, this is an emergency. We need to prep the Arrow for flight as soon as possible.

Jordan: Why…?

DragonX left before Jordan could ask anything. DragonX rushed back to the control room.

Dx: We have an emergency here! Gather all the important equipment and all other items of value and get in the Arrow 3! NOW!

Don: You heard him! Get a move on!!

Everyone went around the Module and gathered everything they could within the time frame. Eva/Molly came back on schedule.

Dx: MOLLY!? We need to leave, NOW!!

Eva: What's going on!?

Dx: You not becoming Avatar! That's what! Now, get to the Arrow, we need to get out of here!

Molly: Explanations FIRST!

Dx: THERE'S NO TIME!! GET IN THE WHIZZING ARROW 3, NOW!!

Eva/Molly followed orders, hoping for an explanation after all of this was over. They got into the Arrow 3 just in time for Canaletto's evil to infect all the Modules. Aikka saved Satis and was able to survive the explosion to come. Satis explained what Canaletto was doing and the Eva/Molly must become Avatar.

(Scene Change)

Everyone survived the Explosion and was heading to an empty temple to regroup. DragonX went upstairs to look out at the destruction Canaletto caused.

Dx: This isn't over, Canaletto. My plan is in its second phase, not even you can stop me now. I can't stop, not even for this. It's time for the truth, the WHOLE truth this time.

G'Dar came flying in. Eva/Molly came running up the stairs. DragonX stood back to allow G'Dar to land.

Eva: Aikka!! I thought I lost you.

Dx: He's very weak. We need to get him downstairs.

About 10 minutes passed before it was determined that Aikka would live. Eva/Molly decided to go see him. Jordan followed shortly afterward. DragonX pulled out a vial that RDF1 gave him.

Dx: Eva, Molly, time to see if this works.

Don: What do you got there, DragonX?

Dx: Remember when I said: She hasn't been just Eva in a long time?

Don: Yes.

Dx: She is more than just Eva; she's Molly as well. I told you they were one and the same, but that is no longer true. For a long while now, Eva AND Molly have resided inside of Eva. This potion I've developed may be able to separate them. In theory, it SHOULD give Molly a body all her own.

Don: Should??

Dx: I've never been able to test it, as I've never had a chance to try it out on another who has two spirits in the same body.

Eva/Molly, Jordan, and Aikka came out.

Dx: It's time I did some explaining.

Eva: It'll have to wait.

Dx: No, Canaletto has to wait, for he cannot directly obtain the Avatar's power himself, so we have SOME time.

Molly: Okay, what now?

Dx: This.

He shows them the vial of potion.

Dx: This potion, which I have researched on, should, in theory, separate Molly from Eva.

Jordan: What? Eva?

Aikka: I believe that seeing is better for believing in this case. Show us Molly and Eva, DragonX.

DragonX handed over the vial to Eva/Molly.

Eva: Are you sure this will work?

Molly: Yeah, what if it kills us or something?

Dx: I have greatly researched over the years to make this, but the only thing I have NOT done is test it. So, the actual chances of it working are about 90 percent.

Eva: What do you say, Molly?

Molly: I say we trust DragonX, he rarely let us down and I think he's right about this.

Eva: Well, bottoms up.

Molly: See ya, on the other side.

Eva/Molly drank the potion in the vial, and immediately felt the effects of it.

Eva: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

It was that painful, like someone was ripping out part of her soul through her body. A light came out of Eva and floated a few feet away, the light transformed into a body nearly exact to that of Eva's. The only thing that different was the color scheme on the clothes, hair, and eyes were reversed. Where there was green, there was yellow, and vice versa. Where there was red, there was black, and vice versa again. The marks on the cheeks were reversed. (I know it's kinda hard to imagine, but try to draw it out if you can to help with the imagery. If someone would like to send me a photo of what they think Molly looks like in my story, please share.)

Jordan: Whoa.

Aikka: I'll say. I never expected something like this.

Eva: Is it over.

Molly: You tell me.

Eva got up slowly and looked over at Molly. She was surprised at what Molly looked like.

Eva: I guess we really ARE twin sisters, aren't we?

Molly: Well, maybe not at first, but what are siblings for if you can't fight with them every now and again?

Eva: I don't know, you tell me and maybe we'll both know.

DragonX, Eva, and Molly laughed, confusing the others even more.

Don: What is going on here?

Molly: Don Wei, I'm Molly, your new daughter.

Eva: Dad, I'm sorry about this, but DragonX wanted to keep this a secret.

Dx: Don't try to pin this on me, now.

Aikka: There isn't time for this. We must stop Canaletto.

Dx: I know. Eva, you need to go with Aikka and Jordan. Molly will come with me and we'll really confuse Canaletto.

Molly: Besides, it gives me time to spend with Don, I mean Dad.

Don: Aikka, Jordan, I want you to take care of Eva. Keep her safe.

Aikka: We will.

Molly: Jordan, can I speak to you a second?

Jordan: Sure Molly.

Molly led Jordan upstairs for a bit.

Dx: Any questions?

Stan: I have one: Why keep this a secret?

Koji: I'd like to know that as well.

Dx: This was to ensure that Canaletto doesn't win. I have come here on a mission; it has taken me many years to get to this point, but now's the time to say it. I am here to help in the battle against Canaletto. I kept my knowledge and the truth from everyone so Canaletto doesn't find out about me and stop me from achieving my goal.

Eva: Okay, what HAVE you been keeping a secret?

Dx: A lot. I saved Rick from his crash. In fact, Rick never raced in the Great Race. The crash was set up by Canaletto to make Eva race. His plan had been to manipulate Eva to race and win, because he knew she would refuse the throne of Avatar. This allowed him to be freed from imprisonment.

Eva: Then why did _you_ want me to race? You said it was my decision.

Dx: I did, but you decided to race all on your own. I had very little to do with it. Molly was the one, who convinced you to race and beat Kross, didn't she?

Eva: Yeah, she did.

Dx: Now's the time to head out. O is out there waiting to join you. He is willing to help the next Avatar ascend to the throne, even give his life for it.

Molly and Jordan came down, holding hands.

Dx: Wow, didn't think you get together already.

Eva: (playfully) MOLLY!

Molly just giggled while Jordan blushed embarrassed.

Don: (also playfully) So, you already picked out a boyfriend, did you Molly? I never thought I would have another daughter and lose her to a boy within 15 minutes.

Molly DID blush at that, while Jordan's blush only deepened. Everyone but Molly and Jordan laughed at that, even Aikka.

Dx: Now, it's time to go. Eva, you're piloting the Arrow. Molly, you're with me.

Eva: Right!

Molly: Yes, Sir.

Don: Take care of my daughters, boys.

Aikka/Jordan: We will, sir.

Aikka went upstairs to ride G'Dar while Jordan got into the gunner's position. Molly got on DragonX's Hover Board behind DragonX. DragonX pulled out his communicator.

Dx: Molly, hold on. Eva, You and Aikka go ahead, we'll catch up.

(Eva): Right.

Eva and Aikka went ahead of DragonX; DragonX did this to speak with Molly alone. DragonX switched channels on his communicator.

Dx: Miss Porter, do you read me?

(Miss Porter): I read you sir.

Dx: I'm coming in, and I'm bringing a friend.

(Miss Porter): The transport is ready for arrivals.

Dx: Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes.

DragonX opened a portal and flew through it, bringing Molly along for the ride.

(Scene Change)

Sul was losing in a simple card game of Go Fish, since he was forced to promise to not use his powers here. In the end, Maya won, again, and they were getting ready for the next game when Miss Porter walked up.

Miss Porter: DragonX is on his way; he wishes that you are there to greet them.

Rick: Them?

Miss Porter: It seems he's bringing a friend.

Rick rushed ahead of everyone else, with Maya and Sul right behind him. Miss Porter was behind them by a few seconds. They reached the teleport station.

Dx: Sup, guys. You ready to beat Canaletto?

Rick: I'll say, its getting boring losing to Maya all the time.

Maya: You've won a few times, just not when the chips were down.

Sul: I believe we must join you at the Temple of the Heart.

Dx: That's right, but before we go…

DragonX stood aside and revealed Molly behind him.

Rick: Little Mouse, or is it the Other Mouse?

Molly: It's Other Mouse, Rick. It's good to see you.

Maya: Molly?

Molly: Hello, Maya. I'm glad to meet you. I am Molly; Eva's newly embodied twin sister.

Dx: I've planned everything up to this point. We need to get to the Temple of the Heart to save Eva from Canaletto.

DragonX went through a new portal that opened up shortly after the first one closed.

Molly: We need to hurry, my bond with Eva is telling me she's in trouble.

Molly followed DragonX. Maya, Rick, and Sul went next. Miss Porter closed the portal as to not let Canaletto aware of this dimension.

(Scene Change)

A group of five landed at the doorway of the Temple of the Heart. DragonX looked out at the sacrifice of O in battle.

Dx: I promise: your sacrifice will not be in vain, O.

Sul: I wish I was able to help, but I am not sure what to do.

Dx: If you wish, you can go back to just before O blew up and transport him out of his ship. We can wait for you over there if you would like to help him.

Sul: I'll be back with O.

Sul used his powers to warp back in time to save O from the explosion and warp back into the present.

Dx: Good job. Canaletto is just about to get an even bigger surprise.

Maya: Let's head inside, shall we?

Dx: G'Dar, find Canaan and stay with him.

G'Dar flew off in search of Canaan. The others walked inside, noticing the murals of the Creators' history. They came to the bridge over the WHITE Chasm, which was shooting up what looked like magma, or some fact-simile of it.

Dx: Molly, you and O are in the Middle. Sul, I'll take the lead, and you follow in the back. Maya, you get right behind me. Rick, stay in front of Sul and behind Molly.

Others: Right.

So they lined up and went across the bridge one at a time. DragonX, Maya, O, Molly, Rick, and Sul was the procession.

They entered the main room to see Canaletto talking to Eva, manipulating her to activate the Pyramid.

Eva: I've never been free?

Canaletto: _**YOU WERE FREE, EVA! THE LOSS OF YOUR MOTHER AND THE DESERTION OF YOUR FATHER CREATED A PERFECT ALCHEMY, A BLAZING PAIN WITHIN YOU!**_

Molly: And that's where I came in, isn't DragonX?

Dx: Yes, but stay quiet until the right moment.

Canaletto: _**I WAITED UNTIL THIS FLAME REACHED OBAN, WHERE IT WOULD SET ABLAZE THE ENTIRE GALAXY!**_

Eva: My Mother!? It was you?? You made her crash!

Canaletto: _**SHE HAD TO GO, TO BRING OUT THE BEST IN YOU!!**_

Dx: AND SHE'S NOT DONE YET, CANALETTO!

Canaletto looked up as he hypnotized Eva.

Canaletto: _**WHAT!?**__** WHAT IS THIS??**_

Dx: Your downfall!

Molly: EVA!! DON'T LISTEN TO CANALETTO!! DRAGONX SAVED OUR MOTHER FROM DYING!! HE SAVED RICK FROM HIS TERRIBLE ACCIDENT; HE EVEN SAVED SUL FROM CANALETTO!! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM; HE'S LYING!! EVA!! EVA!! It's no use; she's under his power. She can't hear me.

Dx: Sul, let's get him!

Sul: RIGHT!

DragonX charged with Sul behind him.

Dx: I won't let you get away with hurting my sister like that!!

Canaletto: _**YOU FOOL!! YOU CAN'T STOP ME, NOT NOW!!**_

Canaletto used most of his power to stop DragonX and Sul from stopping him from getting his Avatar Powers back.

Canaletto: _**NOW, WHERE WAS I? OH YES! EVA, FORGET THE PAST! THIS IS A NEW BEGINNING.**_

Eva moved to activate the Pyramid.

Canaletto: _**WE'LL TEAR DOWN THIS FLAWED WORLD AND BUILD A NEW ONE, FULL OF PURITY, A WORLD WITHOUT PAIN, A CHANGELESS WORLD OF PERFECT AND ETERNAL STILLNESS.**_

Eva touched the pyramid, shedding a tear from each eye, and the Creators came out. (Again, same as before with the Creators)

Creator 7: Be gone Canaletto!

Creator 3: You have no purpose here!

Creators: **You are no longer the Avatar!**

Canaletto: _**ENOUGH! THE WINNER OF THE GREAT RACE, AS PER YOUR REQUIREMENTS, HAS ACTIVATED THE PYRAMID OF POWER! NOW, PERFORM YOUR FUNCTION AND GIVE ME **__**BACK**__** THE POWERS OF OBAN!!**_

Canaletto used his powers to destroy the creators one by one, and the destroyed Creators went back into the sphere. This gave time for Molly to rush over to Eva and, more importantly, give Jordan enough time to reach the sphere and become Avatar before Canaletto.

Eva: NO!! JORDAN!!

Molly: JORDAN, I BELIEVE IN YOU!!

The blinding flash of light banished Canaletto from the Temple of the Heart and extended all across the galaxy, stopping the war between Crogs and Humans. Eva and Molly saw Jordan one final time, Jordan kissing Molly goodbye before leaving. DragonX and the others joined Eva and Molly after they were returned to outside the Temple where Don, Stan, and Koji were staying. They rushed out to meet the others, Maya and Rick surprising Don, and Stan and Koji, respectively, more so than Sul.

Don: Maya!?

Maya: Hello, Don. I've missed you.

Maya kissed him with the lost years of love and compassion.

Rick: Sup guys, you miss me.

Stan: Not really, just…

Koji: A whole bunch.

Rick and Stan fist pounded, while Rick and Koji just shook hands. Eva was amazed that Sul was alive, as well as Aikka when he got up.

Eva: AIKKA!!

Aikka: Eva!?

Don: EVA!! MOLLY!!

Eva and Molly joined Maya and Don in a BIG Wei Family hug.

Dx: I think it's time I explained things, but back on Earth. Sul, O, I think you have your own transports to get to.

Muir, as well as Ning and Skun survived and were transported in their Transports to go back to their planets as well as Sul and O.

Dx: Let's go, Eva!

Eva was talking to Aikka. He invited her to see Nourasia someday.

Eva: With great pleasure, but don't forget: I'll be waiting.

Eva returned to the others just in time for the transport to take them up. Molly air-kissed Jordan goodbye (for now) and they were taken back to Earth, the Oban Creatures giving them a farewell "concert". Jordan shed one tear for Molly as they departed. The group heading to Earth had a REAL surprise for them when they got there.

(Chapter End)

RDF1: Wow that's a LONG chapter. I thought it would take longer, but it didn't strangely enough.

Dx: I'll say; I had major work to do AND change a (beep) load of stuff here. I still have some MORE work to do in the Epilogue Chapter.

RDF1: Watch the language! Otherwise, I'll take away that raise.

Dx: Sorry.

PyroDragoon came in.

RDF1: DON'T EVEN START WITH ME! I'M GETTING TO MY NARUTO FIC SOON ENOUGH! THE LESS YOU COMPLAIN, THE MORE ACTION YOU GET TO SEE!!

Pyros: Yes sir.

Eva and Molly drop in.

Eva: Hey guys.

Molly: How's it hanging?

Dx: Not bad. We're just finishing up a MAJOR Chapter here.

Eva: I know; I'm ready for this to be over.

Molly: It isn't THAT bad.

Eva: (deadpan) You didn't get tricked into helping Canaletto.

Molly: Right, sorry.

RDF1: Okay, girls. I'll finish up before the summer is over. We'll be out of your hair soon enough.

Pyros: That is if he doesn't mess up and go to yet another fic.

RDF1: Pyros!

Pyros: I mean, seriously: He's got his Code: Lyoko Chapter 5 about half-way done, give or take some lines, but he's not ANYWHERE NEAR updating it. And don't get me started on Naruto. He hasn't even begun to get his couples together. So, if he messes up and breaks apart your world, don't come crying to us, just beat up on him.

Eva: I think we need to have a chat.

Molly: Do you mind inviting the others, DragonX?

RDF1: Allow me, ladies.

RedDragonForce 1 snaps his fingers and 2 portals open up. Rika, Renamon, Jeri, and Alice came out of the Digimon Portal, and Rose and Trixie came out of the other portal.

Pyros was sweating now.

Pyros: Now, hold on. I didn't insult Jeri, Alice, OR Trixie, what are they doing here??

Dx: I didn't want them to feel left out.

Rika: I think we should let them go first, what do you think Rose?

Rose: Yes, why let them wait to vent their anger?

Renamon: We need to keep PyroDragoon alive, so we can torture him again, and that he can STILL help RDF1 with his fics.

Dx: I'll watch over Pyros.

RDF1: You do that.

The girls start beating up on PyroDragoon.

Thanks for everything.

Later,

RDF1


End file.
